


Omnitrix City 4000

by 45corleone



Series: Omnitrix City [2]
Category: Bwen group
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Futuristic story The once and future wielder, in the Universe's darkest hour its greatest hero returns.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Series: Omnitrix City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923385





	1. A new Mission

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers and I would like to acknowledge the works from other authors from wich I have taken inspirations and some characthers.

_Prelude_

_After the fall of Ben 10,000 the Galactic Alliance went into chaos, many races went to earth to find the omnitrix to no avail, noboy knew what happened to it and there was no sign of it, the same for the charms of Bezel, the people of earth became xenophobic due to the invasions and with the weapons left by the plumbers began and arms race, the Plumbers lost a lot ofcredibility between the death of Ben Tennyson and the lost of weapons on earth; for the next centuries the Alliance tethered between peace and war, til finally all out war came about between the major powers fought each other and the minor powers allied with one or another according to their convinience, the war continued without a winner ever decided, it only weakened the players and then is when they came: the Pater Umbra, beings of darkness who enconteured minimal resistance, the plumbers at that point had lost a lot of prestige so they were no match for the invaders, despite that the inhabitants of the universe resisted and the plumbers became the pattern to do so, people formed resistence cells with plumber tech and weapons, but the Umbra dominated, and have done so for the last 200 years, and despite all the bravery, they have not been able to repel the invaders, as the years pass the story of Ben Tennyson changes and becomes a legend with changes to the thruth, but one fact remains constant the omnitrix as the source of power, but specifics of what it did lost along with the list of his allies, specially since the plumbers became known with diferent names around the universe, on the sol system they were known as the Legion, also the coven, the magic wielders of earth no longer were in hiding, their powers were helpfull but did not turn the tide of battles, it only delayed the inevitable, that was the feeling untill a young magic wielder found information and documents that could lead to a supreme device and from this our story begins._

Chapter 1

A new mission

It is the year 4000 by earth's callendar, after years of xenophobia the people of earth have left that way of thinking, mostly because the invaders left them no choice, they brought prisoners and the resistence liberated them regardless if they were extraterrestrial or not, and many of them joined the legion, some of them to get off planet and return to their home, others for safety and avoid capture and most of them because they already were members and wanted to continue to fight; the invaders were aided by inhabitants from this universe, they helped the Umbras for personal gain or power and some of them for reasons nobody could understand; on a secluded area of earth and hiden from prying eyes 2 persons are walking, a man in his forties brunette with graying temples, fit and medium height and a young woman in her late teens or early twenties, medium height, fit, redhead and green eyes, she listens to her companion-----------You must understand Miss G, I have not been informed of all details of your findings, only that it is important for you to go to the place you will tell the unit and retrieve the device that can help reverse the invasion?------------I do not know if the device can do that, but the way it's described it can win wars, best tyrants and can help make alliances-------------If it exists it would be a great addittion to the resistence........and stop the bloddshed---------We believe it does and so do your superiors, and it apears that there was some comunication with the exterior?------------I can not reveal more, because I do not know more, this is by design so if I'm captured and brainwashed I do not betray the Legion, but it apears to be a central comand-------------I understand, it's similar with the coven as to not compromise all of the Magui--------------The price of living under invasion......Do you have any questions?-------------Yes, who is the officer in charge?------------No officer Miss, a sargent!---------A sargent? What kind of unit is it?------------One of the better ones, if not the best, and don't underestimate the young sargent, he could be near a major grade but refuses promotions-----------So he doesn't want the responsability of his men-------------On the contrary, he cares too much, he believes that officers do not care for the soldiers under their comand among some reasons, maybe you'll get him to talk about it-------------He cares about his troops, but on his last mission three quarters of soldiers were killed---------------He wanted to kill the intelligence officer that gave the information, there were huge gaps on the report and the unit was caught between 2 lines of fire, but the mission was a success, but he called it a price too high----------I see, so he can adapt to the circumstances, and what about his troops?-----------They'll follow him to the gates of hell and back--------------I doubt we will have to go so far, although some say we already there---------the colonel chuckles, knowing full well that humor is defense mechanism and then he puts on a stoic face as they enter a large hall were many beings are gathered, there are some humans, some incursians, some tetramands and more species, they walk among the soldiers towards the end of the hall, they pass by a chimera who is glaring a tetramand----------What are you doing here you filthy fish? Want some protection of the big bad Umbra?-------------I'll make you eat your words you reddish dolt!------------a group begins to gather around the 2 soldiers when an incursian speaks----------Do you really want to fight Kabeb for a minor insult? Take into consideration he is one of the unit's longest tenured soldiers, he has faced many foes and some of them bigger and stronger than you------------the chimera glares at the incursian and tetramand and finally turns around and leaves, the group dissolves till finally only the 2 remain----------I do not need you defending me Talophiles!-------------I wasn't defending you Kabeb, I was defending the chimera!-----------Why? You don't have any love for them! ------------I don't, but he may be useful as fodder!-------------the tetramand smirks----------You're right I hadn't thought about that!-------a female petrosapien aproaches them----------You were lucky nothing happened! The brig is unconfortable---------I was bored!-----------Seeing the pironite triplets killed was boring?------------Hurmph! You know what I mean!-----------Punching the chimera will not bring them back Kabeb!---------Yes Alexandrite!----------Come on! The colonel arrived and he brings a human, something tells me we have a new mission--------------But the sarge is ready for his speech and he is not stoping on his way to the podium!------------Great! He's ignoring the colonel! Well might as well let him give the speech and get near him to take orders when he is given the specifics of the mission--------Ssshhhh the speech is starting!-----------------To all new recruits, you have just joined the best unit in the legion, don't expect a vacation! or a day on the beach, I will demand your best and obedience, because second best and disobedience may get you killed, but one way or another the job is always done and finished.............this unit always completes its missions understood?---------Yes sir!---------Do you understand?------------Yes sir!!-------------DO YOU UNDERSTAND?---------YES SIR!!---------Good! Long live the Legion!-------------LONG LIVE THE LEGION!-----------Welcome to Nomad Unit!----------and the soldier gets down of the stand and walks towards the colonel and his companion------------Colonel Armstrong! Do you bring me the name of the Intelligence officer that sent Nomad to a slaughter house?--------------You know sargent that it's not posible.....specially since the information was passed many times so nobody knows who screwed up!----------And protect officer's behinds since there can be nobody responsible for mistakes that are deadly!-------------You're close to insubordination sargent! Sigh! And you may be right.......anyway you have a new mission!------------I just received the new troops! I need to train and break them in before we take on a mission!-------------Sorry about that! But the mission is of vital importance! You will have to train the recruits in route!------------I may end up losing more soldiers this way...SIR!-------------I trust in your ability to make good soldiers of recruits sarge-------------So what's the mission?-----------the colonel waves to the young woman who finally sees the leader, he is fit, in his early to mid 20's, brown short hair, tall, but not too tall, green eyes-----------This lady has all the information about the mission, I can only say it's off world...........Miss Abigail G........Sargent Lee Smith-----------Pleasure to meet you miss------------Likewise sargent----------Since I don't know more about the mission all I will say is this: you'll follow the orders of miss G on matters of the mission, it's up to you how to accomplish it, but you make the final decisions understood?--------Yes sir!---------Miss G?---------Yes colonel----------Good! Get your ship ready and go as soon as posible-------------the colonel leaves and the sargent asks--------You got that?---------Abigail frows and replies---------I sure did! Why?-----------Sorry miss, I was talking to him-------------Abigail follows Lee's sight and sees a galvan-----------Pleasure to meet you Miss G!---------I am honored to meet a galvan, so you are part of Nomad unit?--------Yes! I keep the weapons and ships functioning as best as one can-----------I feel more confident now!.....Can we talk in private sargent?---------This room functions as my office----------Privatly?---------I need my little friend to know the details of the mission to prepare our equipment accordingly as for the trio...........you can say they are my lutinients, if something should happen to me....one of them will take over for me, they must be kept in the loop-------------Sigh! Fine! I am of the coven!------The Magui?--------Yes! We have been studying old documents as a means to improve weapons against the umbra or develop new weapons against them--------------But you have magic!--------Yes but not everybody can use mana and this says about a device that can change everything and probably give us victory----------But you don't know! We're on a wild goose change!-------------No Lee we are not!----------What are you talking about Almuth?----------These coordinates take us to Galvan Prime, it is a course to Galvan!-----------But Galvan has been searched, why would this map find anything?----------Because these plans are the plans of the laboratory of the first creator! This is Azmuth's laboratory!----------------Abigail is shocked, while the legionaires look at each other.

Author's notes YesI know not much of a vacation between works, it's just that after I finished my previous work tying Ben to the King Arthur legend I thought there can be no sequel, since there is no sequel to the arthurian legend, but then I remembered Camelot 3000, I have not read it, have only read the synopsis and seen some pages so how to translate to Ben 10? And this came to me, I hope people enjoy it and leave coments


	2. Preparations for a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unit prepares for the mission and journey

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to ackowledge the works from other authors.

The soldiers look at each other and finally Lee speaks----------Are you sure it´s Azmuth´s laboratory?-------Yes!-------------Alexandrite-------How can you be so sure from some plans Almuth?-------------Because Azmuth was my grandfather and while he did not share all his secrets, he described and made a diagram of his laboratory! I´m sure of it!------------------That´s good enough for me! Well legionaires you are my inner circle, this information stays with us only! Scrutinize the new recruits and do the best to detect, we are under omega beta level; Latophites you are the best investigator, analyze them carefully and then tell us who do you think they are-----------Yes sir!-----------Excuse me! May I remind you that your mission is to take me to....Galvan Prime?....To Azmuth´s lab?....Really?----------We have not forgotten miss G, but we have to take every contingency into account------------I don´t care about your minor missions as long as you don´t forget my orders take priority!------the soldiers look at her untill-----------Do not worry princess, we will do our mission, just 2 things: 1) I comand Nomad and I give the orders and you only comand the mission and I can override you if I feel there´s grave danger, and 2) You should take into consideration this: if comand has sent spies they orders may be to terminate you if the mission fails or most likely if it´s successfull they´ll terminate you and make it look like an accident, and it may include some of my unit-------------You are only speculating!--------No, I´m not, some of the losses we´ve had, have been under suspicious circumstances........and have not been investigated----------You do not want to acept the death of your comrades and probably not take responsablity on their deaths-------------Take that back you bitch!-----------Kabeb stand down! The princess doesn´t know the details of those missions, she only cares about her mission.....we´ll do our job princess, just be carefull on who you confide outside this circle, if you alert the spies or say something to someone who will not be carefull, it may be the end of you, since Almuth can easily locate where to go----------But he does not know what we are looking for.....-----He doesn´t need to, he can easily find other things and make them work or destroy them, wich is what comand wants---------I do not know what you are trying to trick me into, but it won´t work!-------------We are trying to keep you alive princess and to protect my soldiers, you´d be wise if you follow our recomendations-----------I will follow your recomendations, but I´m in charge! Let´s go!------------the legionaires look at her and wait----------Well?-----------Where to princess?---------To...to.....a ship!-------Wich one?------------Uh..........Nomad´s unit ship!----------And?----------That should be all!------------What about the condition of the ship? Provisions? Munitions? Crew?----------Uh...well...........All right! You´ve proven your point! You´re in comand!----------Lee bows-------Thank you princess! We´ll do our best to please you!-------------Abigail glares at him, but stays silent-----------All right prepare everything, let´s do this mission quickly! Almuth go to the ship and make sure it´s working and has enough munitions so can Nomad does the best it does always, beat the tar out of our enemies--------Right away Lee!-------------the small group walk towards the rest of the unit and motion them to follow them, they walk among building till they reach a hangar wich is covered in plants and vines, they go inside and the new recruits finally see the ship, it´s big and look as a patchwork of parts, but some recognize warp nacelles, deflector shields, cannons and armor on its hull, some scorched wich are being taken down and replaced with new ones or near new ones, Lee walks towards a ravoneanh and hails him------Hey Skipper!-----------Sarge! What brings you here?----------Take a wild guess!-----------the skipper´s face gets tense----------A new mission! Already?-------The price of success!-----------I would prefer to have more days to be sure it is spaceworthy!----------You´ll have to inspect that on space Skipper-----------Can I at least have 4 days to make repairs?---------You have 2 days and before you try to negotiate I know you multiply by 2 your repair times---------I would like to have more than the minimum days for repairs---------That´s a decision for the higher ups Rook--------I know, but I still don´t like it!--------Me either...BTW we will need a VIP quarter for the mission lead----------I think we can make some quarters more comfortable for the person or persons--------Person Rook, just one--------I will get to work, better inform the new recruits about the ship-------------Lee walks towards his unit and speaks--------------Legionaires this is the ship Nomad uses most of the time, looks are deceiving, it is old, but it is tough,may seem to be kept together by spit and a prayer but has goten us out of jams, for the next 2 days you will memorize the layout of the ship so you know where you are going and know where to go when we enter battle stations mode, and will help load the ship, remember this ship is the Argo!-----------and the soldiers disband and start to look at the ship, some of the recruits stay near Lee´s inner circle and are comenting, Abigail walks towards Lee and says---------Argo? Like the ship of Jason and the argonauts who went looking for the golden fleece?------------That´s one of the mythologies! The other is the name of a ship who went to a distant planet for a cure and got the diagrams for a engine and weapon-----------Kabeb----------Oh yeah! Star Flazers or something like that...We´re off into outer space---------the chimera----------Isn´t the ship named Yamato on other versions of the legend?------------Latophites------------So you know of earth legends?----------I know how to read! And I like to know the stories of other worlds---------------All right help the recruits with their knowledge of the Argo and help the skipper on geting the ship fit, specially you Almuth-----------Right away sir!---------and the galvan departs, as do the others, Abigail remains behind-----------I believe that one of the legends was from a children´s media---------Maybe, but it´s more accurate to our current situation, I would recomend you go with Alexandrite so you can learn the ship princess, the skipper Rook Ken will have the ship ready in 2 days----------I´m not one of your soldiers!-----------I know you´re not, but do you really want to lose yourself during the trip?-------------Abigail tenses and then walks towards the petrosapien.

After 2 days the ship is loaded and ready to depart, Lee and the skipper are on their final check------------So Almuth says to me that the envoy will tell me the coordinates after we take off?-----------That´s right!---------Why?----------Something the magistrates consider important who knows? ¨Ours not to reason why, ours but to do and die¨-----------I hate the games of comand!---------You and me both! And zip it here comes the colonel------------Sargent! Have you considered the request of you becoming an officer?---------I have sir and the answer is the same------------I don´t know why you are so oposed to the idea sargent but at some point you will have to become an officer-------I hope not!--------Anyway what has been the delay?-------No delay sir, in fact we have fixed the Argo in record time----Still giving TCC 84137 a name, at least it´s not on the oficial paperwork, did you have to take so much time?--------Without knowing where we are going sir I need to be sure to be ready for everything----------Fine I see your point------------Colonel?----------Yes? Oh mis G! I hadn´t seen you! Something to report?-------Lee slightly tenses----------No sir! It´s just that by following your orders I am unable to determine a timeframe and the skipper wants to know if fuel and provisions will be enough!------Don´t worry miss, we have been analysing the quantities of fuel and provisions, it´s more than adequate for the 2 way trip---------Thank you colonel, I feel so much better now!------------Well when will you launch?------------In 2 hours colonel, if nothing is wrong---------I´ll hold you to it skipper----------and the colonel leaves--------All right skipper I´ll go to make sure the troop is all here and in their places--------Lee leaves followed by Abigail----------Sargent?--------Yes miss?----------Call me Abigail, and I see you are right on your suspicions about comand-----------????What brought about this situation?---------The coven did not want to keep the location so secretitive, specially with the risk of something going wrong so I tried to make the colonel admit to where we´re going to the skipper, and since he resisted and is not concerned on the welfare of the unit and crew.....I see why you don´t trust them-------------Live and learn princess---------By the way my quarters are some what spacious, isn´t that space needed?---------We believed that you would like your privacy and space to practice your spells---------I can be with the rest of the females and have found a place to practice and use that space for fuel, provisions and munitions---------Are you sure? Legionaires tend to be tough------------I can take it, maybe they won´t be able to take it---------Well if you are willing, sure---------Thank you!----------after a hurried up loading and moving of personel the Argo is ready----------So skipper everything green lighted?--------Yes!----------Then let´s go!------------the hangar opens and the Argo takes flight and goes fowards to its destiny.

Author´s notes: Yes I gave a nod to Battlespaceship Yamato or Star Blazers as you prefer and one to Alfred Lord Tennyson on the charge of the light brigade, hope you enjoy and coment.


	3. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest is on

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also want to acknowledge the works of other authors.

The Argo is beyond Jupiter when Rook Ken asks-------------What is our course?-------------Lee and his lutienents turn to Abigail and she responds-------Skipper you will take the following course..........................---------------Why? There is nothing of interest there--------------That's the course Legion comand ordered--------Lee looks at Almuth and he simply shrugs-------------This is highly irregular, specially since it makes no sense---------Rook we follow orders, we will follow them now----------Rook turns to Lee----------You want to follow blindly comand's orders? Curious!------------If there is nothing of interest where we're going it will give me time to train the new recruits-------Right-----------Very well, hellsman follow this course, it should take some 40 hours to reach this point-----------------At that point you will receive new directions----------What? Why? -------------I was given the orders, not the reasons for them-------------I would like more information as not to put my ship and crew in danger-----------Skipper I was given the course, I do not know more, besides it's not your ship or crew, it's the Legion's---------------Rook glares at her----------Yes ma'am!-----------Lee turns to her and says---------Way to make friends.....and earn their loyalty!--------------Abigail glares at him-----------I will be in the crew's quarters reading!---------and leaves----------All right people go about your duties and asignments----------they all nod and leave--------------Lee you know where we are going?----------Yes!---------Well?----------I can not tell you Rook...sorry-----------I had hoped that you would desdeain the orders and tell me but-------------Rook all you need to know is that we are taking our precautions and must be carefull of mosquitos-----------I understand, cloak and dagger, I hate that!---------Me too--------and both men remain silent.

Abigail reaches the women's quarters, enters and goes to her bunk and grabs some of her books and notes, minutes later Alexandrite enters and talks------All right ladies while it may apear that we have some free time we will be busy and we'll start by doing some training on the training room, grab your training gear and let's go!--------the legionaires do as they are told and leave, Abigail asks------------Does that include me?--------------Alexandrite looks at her and ponders for a second and then thinking it better----------If you wish, just remember these are trained recruits and are used to the grind---------------I have been trained also......but not at that level, in another ocasion then------In another ocasion-----------and she leaves, Abigail sits on her bunk and holds backs some tears.

Some hours later she leaves the quarters and walks around the ship till she reaches the mess hall where she sees her bunkmates and the other legionaires, in groupings, some small, some large and between, she walks and feels that some discretly look at her, other not so much and some stop talking around her, she keeps her compusture, she gets her plate and sits on a table before she can start eating she hears Alexandrite------------Abigail come over here with us girls!----------Abigail sees the table of the women, she gets up and walks towards them------------Thanks! I thought I was going to eat alone!------------No way! We females must stick together!-----------Yet I get the feeling I am not liked by the crew and legionaires-------------Give them time, they need to know you better, not look at comand!----------If you hate comand why be in the legion?------------To get rid of the darkness!-----------That's what I want also------------We know, but you are inexperienced---------I am learning---------Of ccourse, none of us came here knowing every thing-------------Abigail nods and listens to the other tables where the males are talking------------No! No! The Argo is with Captain Avatar and Derek Wildstar, it's Star Blazers!-----------You're wrong it's the Yamato with captain Okita, comander Sasana and Kodai Susuna and it's spacebattleship Yamato-----------We're off to outer space-------No it's the same tune but with other words--------------Isn't Jason the leader of the argonauts and has Hercules Castor, Pollux?-------------Abigail rolls her eyes---------Are they still discusing that?-----------They need to let off steam and keep lose, it's good therapy!----------I guess----------and they continue talking.

When the time is up the same people than before are in the bridge and Rook waits for his new course-------------Well skipper this is your course---------Rook nods and then says-----------Still nowhere but with greater risk------------How so?-----------We have no reports on the adjacent sectors, we do not know who is there so we do not know if they are friend or foe---------------Abigail meditates and realizes he doesn't know what orders to give, she looks ar Lee and he inmediatly understands, so he speaks---------Use long rage scanners to determine what is over there and prepare escape courses in case there are surprises---------------It would help if I knew where we are going---------Comand has given its orders------------Rook nods and turns to his bridge officers, Lee to the others and says---------------Let's leave the skipper to his duties-------Before you go---------Yes?----------It will take 36 hours to reach our point of destination-------------Understood, we'll be here!---------and they leave, Abigail looks at Lee and wishes to thank him, but observes that his lutienents are reporting to him and she decides to leave them alone-------------All right Latophites what have you found out?---------There are 6 candidates, I should have them down the half soon------------It's not a race! Be diligent----------Yes sir-----------Kabeb?--------------None of them seem to be specially trained, but i will put some surprise tests to see if anything pops up----------------Alexandrite?----------I don't think she is with comand Lee, she is simply green and snoby-----------It doesn't clear her though----------Right, but I doubt it----------------Anyway Almuth?---------You know that my grandfather created a lot of things, we can go for the big things but sometimes the little things can be more important as a component of a powerful weapon---------You think there is anything left of Azmuth's laboratory?---------I don't think so, but one never knows-----------Great! We can not prepare for what awaits us------------and the group return to their duties.

In the midle of the night cycle the alarm goes off and everybody gets on their feet and prepare for orders, Lee arrives to the bridge followed by his lutienents--------Rook! What's wrong?---------We have detected a battlecruiser, and its marking indicate it is a mercenary ship and have changed its course to intercept us----------Can we lose them?------------No!------------How long till they intercept us?--------------30 minutes or less--------------What's going on?----------they turn to see Abigail walking into the bridge-----------There's a mercenary ship on an interception course, they'll be here in 30 minutes-------------Lose them!--------Doesn't work that way princess, they have detected us and will not lose us now--------------There must be something that can be done----------Prepare for battle--------Can we avoid it?--------No---------Abigail looks worried, Alexandrite talks to her-------------Don't worry it's routine for us, it shouldn't be a big problem------------Abigail nods and walks towards Lee---------Is there any way to avoid this?-------------No there isn't----------For all of your care about your unit, you seem calm at the posibility of losing them---------Lee looks at her and says---------Don't go there princess! And a battle has always been a posibility and we all know it, that is why everybody is at their station while you were still puting on your clothes-------Abigail keeps quiet and goes to a corner and just watches, when an officer says-----------Sir the cruiser increased speed they reach us in 10 minutes------------Red Alert! Battle Stations! Shields up!------------Abigail looks in a daze as crewmembers run and ocupy places and start giving information-----------Phaser banks charged! Photon and Quantum torpedos loaded------------and then she hears------------Legion ship surrender and give us your munitions and suplies and we may let you live!----------and Lee answering-------That'll be the day!------------Come out of warp! Prepare for battle!---------Are there any weak points on those cruisers?---------------she doesn't understand the next words and then the lights dim and the color red prevails and for what seems hours there are orders till finally she hears-------------Stand down!-------------the lights increase and get brighter she sees some smoke and hears-----------Damage report! Casualties?----------We were lucky minor injuries and in less than an hour we should be in our way---------and people start leaving the bridge, Alexandrite calls Abigail and walk towards their quarters, finally Abigail speaks------------I was useless wasn't I?-----------You are not a soldier, don't worry about it-----------And I think I angered the sargent when I told him he didn't want to avoid the battle-----------There was no way to avoid it----------I don't understand how he can be so anti comand at losing legionaires and then turn around and put them in harm's way-----------Geting in harm's way is a soldier's job, as for his anger at comand...........in our last battle we were given intel that was suposed to give us an edge, it was all wrong and the Argo got damaged and we lost three quarts of our unit, the intel was all wrong and what angered Lee the most is that none of the officers came to take responsability and never confort the men-----------I see why Lee doesn't want to be an officer-----------There's always some underhanded plot by them and don't care how many soldiers die---------------And now I uinderstand why I am not liked by the legionaires and crew----------Give them time!------No I need to be more involved and stop being so distant with every body...........can you train me to respond better?-----------Sure! I will not be going easy on you----------That's how I will get better-----------and they return to their quarters and bunks and Alexandrite says----------Be ready I will wake you at 05:00 Hours to begin your training!-------Yes ma'am---------and they go to sleep.

After 2 more course changes the Argo and its crew are runing like clockwork, and Abigail has taken well to her training till Alexandrite incorporates her into the regular unit's exercises, being last only makes Abigail work harder, but she makes more friends, untill she hears through the PA system---------Officers to the bridge! Officers to the bridge!------------she goes to the bridge and listens------------So Rook anything wrong?------------We have detected a life pod with 2 beings on it----------What do the markings say?-----------They are too damaged to determine, maybe when we get closer-----------Can't we give them some provisions?------------Kabeb we can't turn around and leave them!-----------It may be a trap!-----------Maybe Kabeb but Rook is right, we can leave them to die....do as you must Rook......but scan them and try to identify them--------It will be done, I am not oblivious-------------Almuth scan every cubic inch of that pod and computers----------Yes Lee!----------as Lee is leaving Abigail asks---------If you are uneasy why bring the pod aboard?------------It's the decent thing to do------------she nods and makes no more questions.

The pod is intercepted and brought aboard, the 2 people are humanoid and seem thrustworthy till the scans reveal them as pirates and are sent to the brig after being interrogated, on the bridge they are discusing their next move-------------These guys are 2 of the most vicious pirates on these sectors and I do not believe their story of them being the only survivors of the destruction of their ship-----------It seems highly unlikely, I believe that they're a trojan horse to incapacitate our ship and give away our position--------------Let's thrown them away in the air locker--------No Kabeb, we're not murderers!-----------It would be the best way to save ourselves and the ship-----------I will not allow executions on my ship!------------Calm down Rook, it will not be done, and Kabeb it is not the Legion's way..........keep scaning and be sure there is no unauthorized transmisions from the ship------------as they leave Lee turns to Almuth-----------You haven't found anything?------------Maybe......I should know in a few minutes and I believe if I find what I think I will, we will be in trouble------------How can we nullify it?-------------the ship is put on yellow alert and stays that way for the next few hours untill-----------Skipper we have lost all propulsion, and now weapons and shields!-----------Enginering! What is going on?----------I don't know sir!----------Not good enough Ramirez! Fix this!---------I'm trying sir!------------Lee and his group arrive to the bridge----------Rook what's wrong?----------We do not know Lee, Ramirez is working on it but does not know yet---------Sir!---------Yes?-------------There's a ship on the port side! It apeared out of nowhere!----------Imposible! Even a cloaked ship would have left some clues, specially as close as this ship is!-------------Could they have manipulated our sensors?-----------What? No!..........can they?-----------then a comunication comes from the other ship----------Legion ship prepare to be boarded, you are now property of the Bounty, and do not aim your blasters, we will cut life support and take the ship after we explode your bodies into space!---------Rook glares at the screen------------Prepare weapons----------No Rook! You heard them they can kill us with a flip of a switch---------Rook nods and recalls his orders---------the group leaves the bridge and goes to the airlock, they wait till the airlock opens and a group of pirates enter lead by a human looking being with black hair, long and with a cruel smile-----To begin with I want my men here! I expect they were treated well-----------Lee looks at Kabeb and nods, Kabeb glares the pirates but goes for the first 2 and bring them to their friends----------Told you it would work! Any rough treatment?-------No sir!-------Pity! I hoped I would get a chance to try some new punishments.........anyway you will now transport all of your provisions and munitions to the Bounty, and after we inspect your ship we will see if it's worth keeping it and hello?----------he sees Abigail and leers---------What a babe! How much is she worth? I'll pay for her!-------------Abigail pales slightly and takes half a step back and Lee takes a step forward---------There are no slaves on this ship, she is a free woman and nobody can sell her-------------Well she is beutiful and it apears to have a great body, you can keep your munitions, provisions and ship if you give her to me, although I want to see her naked, take off her clothes!----------Abigail gets behind Lee as he puts himself in front of her---------Not gonna happen!-------------You will risk the lives of your entire crew for this one woman?----------My crew is willing to sacrifice themselves for anyone, we hate slavery and we'll never be a part of it--------------Pity I will have to kill you and I will have her------------suddenly a beep from the pirates comunicator-----------Sir there's a problem!---------What? Fix it!---------We can't sir! the ship's selfdestruct is activated and the ship is preparing to go into hiperdrive--------------Prepare to board this ship and-------------Computer this is Skipper Rook Ken activate self destruct sequence in 2 minutes code alpha-gamma-omega----------Does the unit leader agree?----------Yes! Lee Smith code alpha-eta-omega----------Self destruct activated, 2 minutes to destruction------------No! Deactivate or I will kill you!--------------We'll be dead anyway! You have no bargaining chip! You have more than 5 minutes on your ship so you can find a way to deactivate yours and save your lives----------Dam you! Give me the woman!------------I will never go with you! I prefer to die here!-----------Come here!-------You either leave the ship and save yourself or try and take the woman and die here with us!-------------We will meet again!------- and he turns and leaves as soon as he boards his ship the contact is broken and the ship jumps into hyperdrive-------------Computer this is skipper Rook deactivate self destruct code alpha-beta-gamma---------Does the Unit leader agree----------Yes! Lee Smith code alpha-alpha-beta----------Self destruct deactivated------------Good job Almuth! Your worm worked and you overrode their programs and restored ours I hope-----------Yes I did, once I identified it, it was easy to nullify it and use a similar one on them, they will jump all over the quadrant and will be unable to find us--------Abigail mentions----------What a disgusting man!------------He is Ned Ethan Levin, part osmossian and all sociopath------------I heard of him! I though he was older-------For all he's done, a natural asumption, but he started very young, after killing his parents and the rest of his family------------No one survived?----------Maybe, if there are survivors they are hiding to escape him-------------Well let's get to work and get on our way, the groups breaks and do their duties.

A few hours later at the female's quarters Abigail is in her bunk when Alexandrite enters----------You OK Abigail?--------What? Oh! Yes!----------You seem lost in thought----------I was thinking how the sargent put everybody's life at risk for sake of mine----------That's the way the unit works---------And I do not trust any of you---------Now you do, and it's natural to not trust us you don't know us....and we don't you, but we would never sell anyone into slavery---------Thanks Alex! And it's time I put my money where my mouth is--------------Rook and Lee are on the bridge--------------We should reach are next point in one hour Lee, maybe we should call?----------then Alexandrite and Abigail enter the bridge-----------Is something wrong?-------------No sargent! I'm just here to show the Skipper the coordinates to where we are going--------and she puts the papers on the desk---------Rook studies them and frows-------------I should know where this place is but I can not place it------------It's Galvan Prime!--------What? Almuth are you sure?--------Almuth looks at him----------Sorry of course you do, so we are searching for a weapon then?--------One of Azmuth's devices--------What? How?-----------I recognized the laboratory of the first creator on the blueprints and maps-------------So it is something important--------We think so---------Maybe I can plot a diferent path now that I know where we are going-----------Yes you can! I got the latest information on movements from the Bounty so we can avoid more trouble------------So this little battle may end up helping us more than expected--------Yes it will-------------Will we inform comand?----------Of course not!-------All right then.........By the way I received the report that the elder general Tennyson was killed in battle 2 days ago------------Great! Now the Legion and people of earth will get demoralized-----------That bad?-----------The Tennyson name still carries some weight, it is foolish to let them die in battle------------It can not be avoided-----------They shouldn't announce when a Tennyson is in comand, he becomes a Human Target, and some of them are not even good soldiers or officers-----------It is good you are among friends Lee, others would consider you a traitor----------and they continue to talk.

Later after the other have left, Rook and Almuth continue to plot and scan the information and finally agree on a course------------We should arrive on Galvan in 84 hours-----------Yes, there was a time it could be done in less than a day-------------Maybe when we get rid of the darkness we will be able to do so again........Anyway we have reduced our time in less than half------------Yes it is big improvement-----------and they continue to analyze.

Alexandrite and Abigail are talking------------So you decided to trust us Abigail?----------If I want your trust, I must trust you, and I got to see what kind of a man the sargent is----------He is at his best when things are at its worst.......Come let's have a girls night in our bunks----------and they go.

On his quarters Lathophiles is studying his notes untill----------Yes these are the ones! I'll tell Lee tomorrow---------and he gets in bed and falls to sleep. As the Argo continues on its fated journey.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion arrives to its destination

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work of other authors

On the Argo activity has reached the level of routine, when the PA anounces--------Officers to the bridge! Officers to the bridge!----------Lee arrives with most of his lutienents, except Alexandrite and Abigail. on the training level both women or rather Abigail is runing silly.....naked---------Can't it wait? I was taking a shower!--------No Abigail! Emergencies and attacks can occur at any moment, when we are sound at sleep or taking a shower, besides the rest of us have already finished---------Taking a shower is relaxing! Look go on without me, I'll be there later---------No! We both go together, even if both are late----------Abigail sighs and hurries, meanwhile on the bridge-------Well Lee do we wait?------No, we start without them, I'm pretty sure Alexandrite is waiting for our mission leader----------How can you be so sure?--------I saw them go to the training level, I'm pretty sure our leader takes her time on the shower----------You're good boss!---------I hope that there haven't been any bugs on the showers this time---------I have found every one Lee and have erased them, sadly doing that we do not know who put them there----------I sincerily hope that none of my trusted lutienents are responsible for any of it--------Sarge!---------And you Almuth?-----------If I were inclined for such juvenile conduct I would not be caught, and you know it Sargent----------I know, I'm just glad you are on our side......anyway was anyone frustated?----------Some but it can be due to monotony-----------So no way to identify then---------For now---------Alexandrite and Abigail arrive----------Reporting for duty sir. there was some trouble on our way over here and---------It's OK, not a red alert, but better work on shower time---------Abigail reddens and asks-------Were you spying on us?-------------No! I saw your group go into the training level earlier and I put 2 and 2 together----------You could be wrong!----------Am I?......I can guess who takes the longest shower-------------Won't happen again sir!----------Increase her training----------Very well-----------All right Rook! Why did you call us?-----------We have arrived! We are at Galvan prime!------------the group looks at the view screen and study the images-----------Such a big planet and so many satellites, even one destroyed----------There are life signs but all scattered and no aparent technology------------Are you sure Almuth! Miss G? That there's anything to find there?-----------My people are hiding Lee and the current technology is muted as to not draw attention to it-------------The texts that I have studied refer to this being an artifact or a gateway or means to great power/magic----------So you don't know--------Look this can lead us to........I really don't know, but if there's something we must protect it so it can not be used against us!------------But it would help us to have a picture or drawing so we know what we're looking for------------I have a text that is suposed to activate the relic-----------But we don't know what relic, device it is----------------We will have to search-----------Archeologicals digs take sometimes years to complete-------------Lee? I believe I can narrow the search to a few hours---------I hope you can Almuth, if we are detected here we may get unwanted visitors and if the galvans are hiding they will not like the limelight we are bringing to them-------------I know, I hope we determine quickly if it's a hoax or not---------We may need some time for----------I will help you miss G, I don't want to endanger the crew, the unit or my people-----------Almuth should be able to determine what you are searching for Abigail------------Well I suposse------------Why is one of the moons destroyed?-------Well Kabeb, that was the home of the galvanics mecamorphs, beings that could improve any machine, the galvan created them but once they got awareness they became sentient beings and decided to live on this satellite, and did so untill an attack by the darkness nullified them and destroyed their home, at first there were attempts to restore them but there was oposition from the darkness and it was decided that to continue would completly destroy them so for the moment they stay pat, biding their time so they can be restored----------I recomend a small group sargent to avoid unnecesary destruction--------------Miss G there may be traps down there, and just because we can not detect them pirates and mercenaries waiting to ambush the team-----------We need to be careful, even if we don't find the relic, we may find other things that can help the war-----------Wich we may lose to our enemies if you are captured----------Your unit is not trained for digs sargent!------------All right princess, what if your team enters the laboratory and the unit stands on guard outside?------That will work-----------Good! Then it's settled! Alexandrite prepare the troops, make sure they are ready to camp we may be there for some days, but not many----------Right away Lee!----------Better get your equipment ready miss G, I would prefer to not make many trips from the surface and the Argo, we risk the ship during those trips----------Understood-------and they prepare for their work.

Less than an hour later 2 shuttles depart the Argo, Rook observes and gives orders-------------Keep tabs on the shuttles and monitor comunications, long range and close range sensors in full alert, if a speck of dust enters this system I want to know it!-----------Yes sir!-----------Good luck Lee!--------the shuttles fly gracefully through the atmosphere and scan the surface, on the first shuttle there is a minor discussion-----------There is no alternate entrance on the texts Almuth!---------And I'm telling you there is! Probably one of the reasons that there may be some relics still on the workshop------------What's the problem?-----------Almuth insists that there is an alternate entrance to Azmuth's laboratory------------Her diagrams were not made on Galvan, they were made on earth by subjective means---------The mystic arts are not subjective!-----------Enough! Almuth are you sure there's an alternate entrance?------------Yes! I believe that is why the device has not been found, some kind of cloak if you follow the obvious path----------You are assuming! We'll lose time!----------Will we lose much time?---------Not really and if I'm right we may get the relic--------------But-----------Wait princess if time will not be lost, let's go for the alternate entrance, there's better odds of success, after all know the lay of the land------------Fine!----------and Abigail sits in a huff, soon they arrive at the coordinates indicated by Almuth, the legionaires start making camp while Lee, Abigail, Almuth, Alexandrite, Latophiles and some grunts walk towards a wall, when they arrive Abigail speaks-----------What a surprise! There's no entrance and no sign there is one!------------It would seem so, but see these indententions? It's a keypad-----------Almuth meditates, while Abigail speaks------------We're wasting time! Let's go to the entrance and search every square inch of the laboratory and---------when Almuth speaks--------Of course! It's so obvious!---------he then proceds to move his fingers on the indentations in a sequence and steps back----------Well?----------when suddenly there are some tremors and some parts of the wall sink and other rise and a door apears-----------Well Almuth you were right about an alternate entrance and it apears that there are more levels now on the laboratory, so princess, still think this is a waste of time?--------It will be if nothing is found----------Not admiting to being wrong? Very well we should explore anyway, as you said we may find things overlooked by others------------and the group enters and walk exploring the walls wich are barren------------Not many pictures---------My grandfather kept his working areas clean...in order to not contaminate his experiments----------they soon arrive at a hall wich seems barren, but there is a humanoid figure there---------Hold! Who are you?------I was one of Azmuth's assistants, now I just live here--------We are looking for a relic, do you know anything about it?----------A relic?------the form cackles---------There is no relic here, thiefs and galvans have taken everything from here, and Azmuth did not have relics, just devices-----------So why are you here?-------What?--------Why are you here? You're not galvan----------I live here!--------Why?---------I LIVE HERE!----------Lee points his light to the head of the person and observes that it's a woman, a human woman, very old, almost ancient---------You're human!?---------Yes! So?-----------I remember Azmuth had a human assistant! But she would be more than a thousand years old!--------Information about Azmuth has been distorted by time, not everything is right!-----------In my case it is, I am Almuth, Azmuth's grandson-----------the woman walks towards Almuth and scrutinazes him-----------Yes! There's resemblence! You are his grandson!-----------Can you tell me if there's a device here?-----------There's no device!--------A relic then?---------There's no relic!-----------Almuth meditates and then says----------Is there something here?---------the woman remains quiet and finally says---------No!--------What are you not telling us?-----------I have told you everything!---------No you haven't! Doesn't matter I'll do the invocation and find the relic! Enkyonkepsrome!----------nothing happens, the woman smirks------------That's giberish! You can not invoque anything with that!-----------So there's something here!------------No! But I know the languaje and know it's giberish--------Lee's comunicator buzzes and he answers--------Smith here!----------Sorry Lee! A mercenary ship apeared out of nowhere, probably hidden on a magnetic pole, we are keeping the ship at bay, but a shuttle is on its way to the surface and we believe that they going towards you--------Thanks for the tip! Do your best to disable the ship and destroy any other shuttles coming here, Lee out!....Kabeb!---------Yes sir?--------A shuttle will land soon, they're mercenaries, give them a warm welcome!--------Yes sir!--------We may have to get out and fight, come miss you can not stay here!----------I am not leaving!-----------If nothing's here why stay? What is your secret?---------She's keeping the relic!----------There's no relic!---------Abigail please! Forget it! Miss if the mercenaries pass us they will shoot you or they may shoot at the structure and collapse it on you---------I will not leave my post!---------So there is a relic!-----------He is not a relic!-----------What?-----------suddenly lights come on and Almuth smiles---------Still has power and they still work----------the woman sees Lee and Abigail and then-------You! Then it's time!---------What are you talking about?---------He showed me! He told me what to do! Because it's time!----------Are you OK? Do you need any help?---------I'm fine! I was the one that survived and now it's time, come!----------she grabs Abigail's hand and draws her to a side of the room with Almuth righ behind them as Lee, the woman looks at Almuth and with her eyes points to some idententions on the floor wich Almuth activates and a tube apears, the woman turns to Abigail and says----------It's time you said the incantation-------------But you said it's giberish---------and it is, you have to say these words............Understood?-----------Yes I believe so, but what do they mean?---------You'll see-----------Abigail are you sure?-------Yes sarge! Somehow I am!-------she gets near the tube and almost shouts-------------BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON WAKE UP! YOU ARE NEEDED! IT'S HERO TIME!----------the tube opens to reveal the body of a human man with brown unruly hair, a beard and looks to be on his midle 20's, he begins to take breaths and finally opens his eyes wich are green, and Ben Tennyson rejoins the land of the living.

On orbit in Galvan the Argo is doing a dance with the mercenary ship, neither ship attacking full force but keepint the oponent pinned, Rook curses knowing full well he may get calls for help and will not be able to do so.

On the surface Nomad unit is pinned by their mercenary counterparts but slowly start to dominate the field when a second wave of soldiers attack, Kabeb curses and knows full well that the first thing is to avoid being flanked by his enemy.

On the hall the group watches as Ben gets up, looks around and finally asks----------Where am I? How long have I been incapacitated?-----------he observes the group in front of him, a prety redhead with green eyes, a male with short brown hair and green eyes, an old or rather ancient woman, a female petrosapien, a galvan, an incursian and some 3 humans in plumbers uniforms and then the galvan speaks---------Ben Tennyson! The wielder! It is an honor to meet you!--------Uhm! Thanks! I guess...so where am I? How long have I been out?-------------You are in Galvan prime!----------Galvan? Where are the others? Where's Azmuth?----------Azmuth died some years ago--------Of course I should have known! How long have I been out? Pretty long to have an incursian plumber!-------------Lee answers, we are now called the Legion-----------Why?--------We got the name from an ancient book we legion on one of its chapters--------------We are legion, it;s a passage about a bunch of demons possesing a woman and calling themselves legion, if it's from that story then something big is happening----------Yes Ben Tennyson, you have been sleeping for nearly 2000 years, by your calendar it's the year 4000---------It's a good thing that I'm seated, I almost passed out, but why wake me?-----------We believed you were a device, a powerful one that can turn the tide of war in our favor--------Who are we fighting?-----------The pater umbra--------The shadow fathers? So darkness-----------Why do you call them like that?---------Because that what their name means: father of shadows, anyway if you want the omnitrix I don't have it, it's on earth----------the group is startled by the next voice----------So it's nearer than we thought? You have said everything we need to know, you are no longer needed-----------but before he can fire someone shoots him, Alexandrite smirks-------------You should have kept all of us in your line of fire, this was too easy-------------So the device is on earth? Where?-----------I would tell you miss, but I'm afraid I may get shot----------She's trustworthy, but we better keep the information under wraps-----------Yes!-----------Lee the men need help, we better give it to them--------All right! Let's go!---------You stay here princess with the old woman and Ben Tennyson here----------I'm not staying, I'm joining the fight--------------But without the omnitrix----------Ben shows the blaster from the fallen legionaire and all the chargers-----------There may be 2000 years of diference with the blasters I used but the basics remain the same----------Lee nods and they go off towards the fight, the old woman follows them---------Wait! Where are you going?---------To help and join the fight----------But---------I am not as helpless as I seem--------and she continues to walk towards the battlefield, Abigail follows her, on the battlefield the unit welcomes the reinforcements but know that they are in low number, Lee observes Ben firing and notices he has good aim, but know it will not be enough, but then he sees Ben walking towards----------Excuse me, what's your name?----------Alexandrite!---------Complete petrosapien?------Yes-----You see that group geting ready to charge?----------------Yes they may overwhelm us!-------------When they start the charge can you create a diamond floor wich is smooth?-------How?---------You simply insert your first on the ground and you can create the floor through the ground, if done right many will fall and be easy ppcking while others will hurt themselves hiting the floor-------------Alexandrite looks at him and nods, she punches the ground and begins to concentrate---------Not yet---------when he sees the mercenaries charging and reaching what he believes is a point of no return---------Now!------------the diamond floor apears from cracks in front of the charging soldiers and advances under them and all of a suden the soldiers lose their balance and begin to fall some have bad falls and the others who try to get up are shot down by Nomad unit, but there are still many soldiers, Ben goes to Lee--------------We may have a chance if they don't get reinforcements--------Lee nods and speaks to his comunicator--------Rook how are thing up there?-------I am sorry Lee but it apears that they are preparing another shuttle and I don't know how to stop it------------How do you know?----------I can see the preparations on their shuttlebay-----------You can?---------Yes! Who is this?------------Ben Tennyson!----------What?---------He is the relic Rook, anyway let's listen to him---------Can you fire torpedos to the shuttlebay when the shuttle is leaving?----------What? It has never been done before! The shuttlebay is by the side, the Argo needs to be positioned to fire at the right moment, I do not know!----------What do your hellsman and weapons officer say?----------I will ask them---------They say it will be risky but can be done----------Rook do it! If it works we'll return home---------As you say Lee, but it is crazy-----------Somehow I believe it will work-----------turning his attention to the battlefield----------Report!--------The mercenaries are killing their comrades that are on the diamond floor, and now have thrown greanades, I doubt we can use that trick again----------Maybe, maybe not----------on space the argo continues its standoff with its adversary untill---------Sir the shuttle is geting ready to depart-----------Helm execute J manuever! Weapons be ready to fire as soon as the Argo stops moving!---------Yes sir!----------The ship has increased their firing sir-------------Put auxiliary power to the forward shields!-----------We are in position sir!--------FIRE!----------a barrage of photon torpedos folowed by quantum torpedos impact the shuttle and the shuttlebay, the shuttle is destroyed and some torpedos enter all the way to enginering a moment later there is a small sun where the ship was---------Lee it worked! Both the shuttle and the ship are destroyed-----------Great news Rook, our battle here will last a bit longer, call you back-----------for a moment the mercenaries seem to put down their weapons, and then begin to fire like mad men----------What the?---------They know their ride home is lost, along with reinforcements, they'll try to kill us or be killed.....hold your ground!---------Lee sees Abigail on the back trying to convince the old woman to return to the laboratory, but she seems intent on joining Ben Tennyson who at that moment is firing when a group of mercenaries charge at the point where Ben is helping some injured legionaires, Ben turns towards them and starts firing but soon he will be overwhelmed and the old woman yells---------NO!--------she begins to glow and suddenly she rejuvenates as a young blonde woman and starts fighting alongside Ben who says-----------Eunice? What are you doing?-----------My job protecting you!---------other legionaires join the fight and all of a sudden the blonde woman is a strong as a tetramand, she throws shards of diamond from her hands, soon almost all of the mercenaries are dead and the few survivors retreat to their shuttle and star preparing the weapons to wipe out the legion squad and destroy everything on a 500 mille radius when Kabeb and Tomix lift a giant rock, but don't seem able to throw it, Alexandrite joins them but it's still too heavy, other legionaires who are strong try to help untill the blonde woman joins them and they lift and throw the rock hiting the shuttle and destroying it along with the soldiers on it-----------Rook damage report----------Nothing major Lee, in less than 2 hours we should be ready...I take it the dig was a success?------Yes and no we found the ultimate warrior, but no device, according to him it's on earth-----------I will start ploting a course to earth then---------Good see you later----------Sargent is he really Ben Tennyson?----------His methods are incredible!----------Calm down you guys! He is very good, but he is only one man, you'll get to know him as we return home----------Lee watches Ben and Eunice talking----------Why were you protecting me Eunice?----------I survived Ben, Azmuth put you on a regenerative capsule, he always said you would return at the precise time and you needed to be at your best, so injuries were healed and some years taken off, but your memories are intact------------Yes I remember the plumbers last battle, I lost almost all the plumbers------------You can not dwel on the past Ben, the current situation needs your full attention---------I know, come with me Eunice and help me restore light in the universe---------I can't---------Why not? There's nothing here!-----------Because.......Because......beca---------Eunice fall but Ben catches her and sits down with her, embracing her---------Eunice what's wrong?---------the legionaires watch with curiosity, Lee, Abigail, Alexandrite walk towards Ben and Eunice, meanwhile a legionaire has Ben on his crosshairs and is about to shoot him when he is hit by a blaster and fall dead, and Latophiles watches with grim determination-------That's the 2 of them-------Eunice begins to talk----------I've reached the end of my life cycle Ben, I burned my last reserves during the battle, I'll soon tap out permanently---------You taped out protecting me! Why Eunice? Why?---------You know why Ben, for the same reason I survived, I love you Ben--------I love you too Eunice------and they kiss-------There must be something I can do--------There's nothing you can do Ben---------Why do you love so much Eunice?--------she smiles--------For the same reaon you love me Ben, because I'm an extension of her, you love me because of her, and I love you because of her, we have our reasons why we love each other, but the start is her, and you know it---------Eunice I don't want to lose you--------You won't if you find her Ben......go find her Doofus----------and with a smile Eunice closes her eyes and the sound of taping out is heard and she changes into a tube, the unitrix, Ben catches it and it desitegrates and is scattered by the wind------------No! NO! Almuth do something restore her!-----------------I can not, it has completly burned out, I can not restore her-------------No there must be a way-----------Eunice completed her mission Ben, she can not be restored----------------Ben recognices the voice and turns to see Azmuth----------Azmuth! How?-----------I am dead Ben, I am traveling from my death bed to make sure everyhting works out--------------So you can not change anything------You know the rules Ben, if I change something I will only create an alternate timeline, this one will remain unchanged-------------So i'm brought back only to lose someone close to me, what for?------------Because it's your destiny, just as it's your destiny to face the shadows--------------Will I win?----------I don't know-------------Or you don't want me to know----------Does it matter?-----------Not really-----------Ben you have work to do and you know what to do, do not dishonor Eunice's memory by avoiding your destiny--------Ben nods walks towards Lee---------I need to return to earth to get my omnitrix back---------Lee nods and he looks to his companions and they all nod in agreement; the next phase begins.


	5. Voyage home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a history lesson and gets to know his rescuers.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to ackonwledge the works from other authors.

Ben inspects his surroundings untill he sees a group of galvans, he walks towards them, exchange words with them and then returns to the legionaires as the galvans look for refuge, Lee asks----------Why did you talk to them?------------To thank them for not giving me up, I´m pretty sure that some knew I was here--------They didn´t tell us that´s for sure!----------From what you have mentioned and I have seen, I don´t blame them!----------I know!------------Anyway you know who I am, who are you?-------------We are Nomad squad from the Legion, these are my trusted allies Alexandrite, Kabeb, Latophiles and Almuth, the lady over there is the mission leader from the Coven Abigail G and I am sargent Lee Smith-----------Lee Smith? Like the baseball player?------------What is baseball?--------A sport in my era, doesn´t matter, so you are a magui?---------Yes!--------Why didn´t you fight?----------I am a low level magui, I don´t have a lot of power?---------How do you know?-----------The council in the coven have determined my levels--------------Interisting, but you have not used them in battle then?--------No!-------So how can they be so sure?--------Abigail stays quiet---------We´ll see later, anyway quimera are now in the plumbers/legion?------------The darkness attacks everybody of this universe---------But some do their bidding---------Some have their own agendas and reasons------------Same-o, same-o, somethings never change what about your own soldiers that were shot?------Lee looks unconfortable and Ben says----------We'll talk in private later----------Well princess any more you want to investigate?-----------No it apears that we found what is here, I still have questions but I doubt I'll get answers-----------Maybe I can clarify those doubts later----------All right! Legionaires pick up your gear as soon as the Argo is ready we return------------Argo? Looking for the golden fleece?---------Abigail smiles--------Or is it Cosmo DNA in Iscandar?---------Abigail loses her smile. the legionaires are packing their gear and star to load their shuttle, Ben is siting on a rock looking on the distance, Abigail aproaches him--------Does something worry you?-------No! I was just remembering old friends-----------Like...Eunice?---------Ben smiles-------More than a friend---------Your wife or lover?----------Neither, it's complicated, we had a relationship before I married my love but remained friends----------Wasn't she an artificial being?-----------Her body yes! Her feelings were human, anyway she meant something to me---------Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you---------It's OK, I've been out of comission for nearly 2000 years, I doubt I'll find any of my family or comrades still around, I am alone----------Ben gets up and walks towards the shuttle.

The shuttle returns to the Argo, Ben is introduced to its crew and they begin their voyage home, everybody is curious about the great Ben Tennyson and tell tales of his exploits wich Ben corrects----------No it was not a blaster, no it did not turn me invencible, it was the omnitrix, no it wasn't a ring, no it wasn't the most powerful weapon in the universe, it was not a weapon, Yes I did defeat Vilgax, No! I settled a peace treaty with the Highbreed---------till finally some legionaires say------So the omnitrix was the source of your power, you are powerless without it?-----------Completly powerless? No! Simply less awesome----------there is some mumbling among the troop and Ben asks---------Something on your mind?----------No disrespect to the legend, but it seems you may not be able to carry your own weight around-----------Perhaps, too bad there is no test I can take to prove myself-----------Maybe defend yourself from a group of legionaires in one of our battle simulators---------Sure sounds fun!----------Abigail-------Wait! If he gets hurt the mission will fail-----------Don't worry, there must be a way to have this battle without danger----------From blasters maybe, but punches...--------Don't worry sargent, I'll take the risk---------Abigail glares at Lee, but he observes his unit and Ben and knows his decision-------We are all tired from today, tomorrow a small group will test Ben Tennyson------------with the matter settled most people go to rest, Ben goes to his bunk and goes to sleep.

Next day in the training room, it shows the modifications for the exercise, there are stands where both nomad and argo crew sit, on the arena floor Kabeb and 5 other legionaires are reading their weapons, Ben arrives and grabs the weapon given to him by Alexandrite, Lee speaks----------Listen everybody, all of the participants have been given a blaster with 50 shots all of them on light level, the harness they are wearing will display the intensity of damage, also it will also protect the wearer from injuries during the fight, once the harnessreaches a level of either incapacity or death it will shut down the blaster and the soldier eliminated Understood?------Yes sir!--------Yes!----------The begin in 3.......2.......1 Now!-----------Nomad turns to Ben ready to fire but before they can take aim, Ben fires twice and 2 legionaires are down-----------What? Legionaires disperse! Don't make it easy to pick us off!-----------One of the legionaires tries to hide but is hit 3 times and is tapped out, Kabeb thinks---------Half the unit is already down and we haven't been able to get a shot off, we better be careful----------the tetramand tries to avoid being hit by blaster fire and manages to get near Ben, he smiles and prepares to overwhelm Ben with his superior size and strenght, but suddenly Kabeb feels losing the floor underneath him and he falls, then before he can react he feels one of his arm twist and some pain throbs through him, but he knows that it should be incapaciting him, he struggles but the pain levels rise and finally he says----------I yield!------------Ben let's go of him and prepares to engage the last 2 legionaires, who manage to fire at Ben, but do erraticly, Ben manages to avoid them and fires some shots back, the legionaires avoid him but one gets near him, Ben engages in hand-to-hand combat besting him and puting him on the floor, one last legionaire to go and as she tries to hit Ben she exposes herself and Ben hits her with his blaster------------I believe that's all--------behind Ben the male legionaire prepares to fire at Ben's back, but Ben turns around and hits him dead center, disabling him--------Like I said that's all!----------the crowd cheers and are impresed, later on the conference room Lee, his inner circle, skipper Rook and Abigail are talking with Ben----------That was amazing Mr.Tennyson, the legends are true!------They understimated you that's for sure!-----------I couldn't believe when you put me on that hold, I could not break it! despite my strenght-----------You are a gifted warrior that's for sure!--------I will not deny it, I was worried you would get hurt, I worried unnesserally---------I was lucky! It just as easily gone wrong and I would be right now on your infirmary--------No Ben Tennyson! My grandfather always said that you made the omnitrix better---------Thank you! But now that we are in the inner circle Why did you shoot 2 of your soldiers?------------Lee thinks for a minute and finally----------They were spies for comand who were sent to secure a posible weapon, once they saw it was one person they decided or rather they had orders to terminate you and probably the rest of the team that was on the dig---------Why?----------I wish I knew, some believe that comand wants obidient slaves and anything or anyone who can challenge their power must be eliminated--------Nasty! If that's comand standing order why follow them?------------Some of us believe that these orders come from interest splinters who only want power----------Is there no way to know?---------In order to survive the legion is split in multiple cells, in order to avoid capture we do not know who is central comand, or if there's a central comand----------There must be, otherwise there wouldn't be so many species on the legion, and there wouldn't be so many interchange of tech and weapons, but regardless they are untrustworthy---------We beleive so-----------I better be careful, despite the misinformation about my exploits, they may see me as a treath, as someone who can unify the legion or the remanants of the alliance------------I can provide security----------Not necessary. if anything it may make me a bigger target...and you miss G?-----------What I don't understand is why the coven had information about you Ben Tennyson, you are of science, like the galvan, we magui, we are magic-----------Perhaps I can take you to magic---------Really?------Perhaps, but first you need to train more on your magic----------But the council has already determined------------Too neat, I want to see you use your mana and maybe I can help you to make a better use of it------------All right, but I doubt you can do anything about it-----------With that attitude I won't be able to do anything, you have to try----------I will mr Tennyson------------and they continue to update Ben on the last 2000 years and he clarifies some things about his legend.

The next day in the training room Ben and Abigail are there alone----------Why are we alone mr. Tennyson?---------Call me Ben, and so that you can meditate and concetrate on your mana---------All right, but..------No buts! You have to try, and try your best so I can determine how good you are, not what the coven says you are, now let us begin, sit and concentrate on a point in front of you, don't pay attention to anything else---------and the training begins and continues, on another level---------Lee do you believe it was wise to confide on Ben Tennyson?-----------They tried to kill him, I believe we can trust him---------after the training session Ben walks around the Argo and comes upon a quimera---------So, a quimera?--------Yes!---------Were you too overwhelmed by the shadows?----------Yes!-----------Vilgax was unable to stand up to them?-------He had been deposed and executed by then, he lost a lot of power after you dismantled his empire and his own subjects were tired of his petty wars for power, but the new goverments were no better than him and got into wars also, that is why the oposition towards the shadows was weak--------I see, too bad then---------and Ben continues to walk. Days later in the training room-----------Concentrate, visualize a shield there! imagine it harder, don't let it go!------I'm tired!---------Fine! But you haven't reached your full potential yet-----------How can you be so sure?----------Ben smiles---------I have seen it before-------and the training continues.

One day there is an anouncement on the ship's PA--------There will be a demonstration on the training room, for all who want to see--------the crew and nomad unit arrive and start to get seated on the stands, Lee arrives and asks----------What demonstration is this?----------Ben speaks---------Miss G is going to show how much she has advanced on her training, if you would order some of your soldiers to face her----------Lee watches Abigail and sees her smirk-------OK, same routine as before, give her a blaster----------She'll be without a blaster----------What? Then how?---------You'll see--------Lee watches Ben and says--------Alexandrite pick 4 soldiers, I will be the fifth----------Yes sir!----------I faced 6---------You had a blaster and had shown prowess, this is her first time----------the contenders take their place on the arena. Alexandrite starts the countdown--------3...2.....1 Now!---------the legionaires start to fire towards Abigail but are shocked when their blasts don't reach her due to a shield that apears in front of her, some smirk and continue to fire thinking that at some point the shield will drop and they will hit her, since only defensive, but suddenly they are hit by balls of energy..mana and their harness report the damage and some of them drop on what is suposed to in an unconscious state, they continue to fire and then when they believe that they can avoid the barrage they are hit by a wave and are puit out of comission, Lee finally falls. Abigail all smiles moves towards Ben---------This was easier than I thought-----------when suddenly she is hit by blaster fire and she is reported defeated---------What? How?---------Lee gets up------You are good but you let your guard down, that is why I defeated you-------the crowd leaves the training room comenting on what they saw, Abigail is fuming and goes to Ben-----------He cheated! Why didn't you say something?----------He didn't cheat and he is right, you thought you had won and let your guard down, in a battle yoiur enemies will not allow you this kind of mistake-----------Abigail lets go of her anger and says---------Maybe I am not good for this------------Nonsense! Lee said you were good, just overconfident, if you are careful, you can be great, and it's time for the next level---------Next level?----------Walking on air and levitating--------Abigail is awed. Hours later Ben encounters Lee--------I hope I did not crush your protege mr.Tennyson--------Call me Ben, and no, thanks to you she has gotten the determinattion to improve----------You think she will be able to fight in a battle?---------She will!---------and the Argo nears earth.

As the Argo nears earth on the bridge sensors detect something, at first they only pass the information to the skipper who analyzes it, and then call------Yellow Alert! Shields Up! Officers to the bridge!----------Lee arrives with his crew, Ben just behinf them---------Rook what's the problem?--------------We have detected the Bounty dead ahead, they are waiting for us-----------The Bounty?-----------It's Keith's Levin pirate ship, we outsmarted him going to galvan, but he swore revenge on us, he must have detected us and plotted a course to intercept us-----------Or maybe he knew you would return to earth and waited on a point you had to pass on your way back----------That is a reasonable assumption Lee----------Maybe but we must defend ourselves, and be careful, last time he shut down the Argo-------Oh? How?----------He sent a virus through our sensors from a lifepod, he usually uses this tactic to board ships and get his booty----------Really!----------Yes, we better analyze every bit of information we have received recently, Almuth----------On it sarge!-----------the galvan reads data and Ben aproaches him----------How much time will it take?-----------It all depends on when we started receiving the data, the longer it was, the more dificult it will be to detect----------Doesn't he have a signature?------Signature?-----------You know, a specific program he always uses------------I don't know, programs are complexand.......Wait! I believe he uses this----------Can you detect on the data of the Argo?-------------Almuth looks at Ben and smiles, finally the Argo nears the Bounty and they receive its message-----------Legion ship stand down! We have more weapons and are more powerful, surrender!-----------Like hell we will!----------Have it your way, but it will be a shame for all of you to die, give us your provisions, munitions, what you found on your mission and the red headed woman----------Like hell I'll go, I'll fry him!-----------Never use your mana on an osmosian, if they absorb energy they lose control and destroy everything on their path---------Then I'm powerless?----------Use your mana to throw things at him--------Lee answers-----------Like I said before, we do not trade sentient beings as slaves, she will not go with you, and we decline your ¨kind¨ offer----------Have it your way then......prepare phasers!-------------I doubt Level 2 phasers can harm the Argo!---------????? I don't know what you're talking about!---------We have purged your viruses and worms from our systems and have an accurate read about the Bounty, I believe that most of your victims could have taken you down, the problem with you relying so much on binary programing, is that you did not upgrade your weapons, you have 30 seconds to stand down and surrender----------You can not do that! I have the upper hand!---------You Levins tend to believe that, but you are always in the weaker position---------Who the fuck are you?!---------Ben Tennyson, and if you are descendant of Kevin Levin, and Devlin Levin, you dishonor their memory big time, Kevin died with his fellow plumbers on the last battle at earth and Devlin was the guardian of the projects----------They didn't know better!-----------You have 10 seconds-----------Fire phasers!----------the Bounty fires but can not scratch the Argo, the Argo returns fire and the Bounty is almost is destroyed, they inmediatly change course and one final message--------You were lucky! Next time I'll stand on the hulk of the Argo!--------the Argo fires but the Bounty has escaped leaving pieces of itself in space-----------Stand down! Damage reports---------Ben and Almuth that was incredible! How?--------When Almuth told me that Levin's method was to incapacitate ships I deduced that he did not have a powerful ship, otherwise why go through all the trouble of bluffing victims?------------But the program was never found-----------It fragmented Lee, but Tennyson made me look for specific segments of program and I could detect it easily, we should be able to share with more ships to keep them at bay-------------Good idea and Ben you acted like you knew him-----------His face and rage were familiar, I knew Kevin and Devlin, and Kevin had a villain period------------Wasn't your wife unfaithfull to you with him?------------Never! He tried to force himself but stoped himself and was a great plumber, but she was never uinfaithfull!!-----------Sorry Ben I didn't mean to insult you or her memory-----------I know, it's a part of the misinformation of my legend, but why did he become such a criminal---------Stories are many, we know that one day he murdered his family and strarted stealing, murdering for pleasure, till he got a crew and a ship and has been terrorizing the sectors to where he travels, some believe that he absorbed a sliver of black energy and it turned him completly evil---------Makes sense, since osmosians lose their mind when they absorb energy, probably from the shadows----------and the crew of the Argo return to their duties, now sure that they will arrive on earth unharmed.

Author's notes There you have another chapter, hope you enjoy and leave coments. And for some reason this does not apear on the Ben/Gwen section.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally returns home or can he?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the works of other authors.

After the last squirmish the Argo travels without any trouble till finally-----------There it is the Sol system!---------We are still somewhat far----------Yes mister Tennyson but we dare not fly into a solar system at hyperspeed we lose control and there is always the posibility of causing unstability on the star-------------Understood so a few hours?-------------Yes-----------Have they colonized other planets in the system?-------------A few places, but as of right now no place due to the shadows-----------The invasion has sent progress back then?------------Yes!-------------Ben nods and leaves the bridge, he runs into Abigail----------Ben! Will you continue my training on earth?--------No Abigail, I have thaught you everything I can, you need someone who can teach you spells----------Oh! Then I will learn nothing new from now on----------If you can not find a new teacher you can always learn from a spell book--------------But they are rare, and the coven keeps them and only lend them to the best------------It seems rather elitist-----------It has worked for centuries-------------Somehow I don't believe that Jen aproved this, anyway I have reached my limit, my wife could teach you more, but not right now-----------Right now?----------We'll see---------and Ben continues walking, he sees Lee talking with his inner circle----------So now you will continue your fight on earth?----------Depends on the orders we receive, but most likely-----------I would prefer that you have my back while I search for the omnitrix--------------You don't know where it is?----------I have read some of the legends you have about my final battle, and they have right the fact that Wes Green was tasked to hide the omnitrix, but I don't know where he hid it-----------That is something that has bothered me for a long time, How could he hide it? Azmuth did not provide the omnitrix with a cloaking device, and if it was thrown in water it should no longer work--------------It's protected by magic-------------Magic? How/------------Abigail! Are you spying?-------------No! I wanted to ask Ben with what he meant by right now-----------I am unsure myself Abigail, I just adjust to the circumnstances, and I believe that you will get someone to help you learn magic---------All right........also I must inform you since you are talking about magic then the mission is not over, so Nomad and me are still asigned to help you...in order to obtain magic artifacts and devices-----------She is right, if you are still looking for the omnitrix, Nomad must assist you, so Ben you are stuck with us! We are simply taking a breather while you get your bearings----------Wich is not untrue, I need to be at the site of the final battle and then explore around there to determine where the omnitrix was hiden-----------So we're still babysiting?----------We will probably get new recruits who will probably be reporting to comand-----------Well Talophiles, you will continue to investigate-----------It will not be as easy as during our trip, isolation allowed for better observation, now on earth.......we'll have to be careful, specially you mr.Tennyson-----------I understand, and I'll be careful once we arrive-----------and plans are prepared.

Finally the Argo lands and takes its place into its hangar, the legionaires and crew getoff the ship and await orders when colonel Armstrong arrives---------So sargent you were successfull?----------Not exactly colonel!--------What do you mean?---------We found no device or relic, we only found Ben Tennyson!-----------Armstrong frows-----------Are you sure it's Tennyson?-----------Yes!---------How?---------There was a guardian who verified his identity----------And you brought the guardian so we could interrogate? How could it be so sure?-----------The guardian stood guard during the last 2000 years! But died during the battle we engaged after we arrived on the planet-------You could have brought the body to analyze-----------It desintegrated completly!------------Was it shot?---------She burned out her energy and turned to dust---------What?------Colonel the guardian was a prototype of the omnitrix, it was the Unitrix, artificial and reached the end of its life cycle---------So she was a robot Almuth-----------More complex colonel, it apears that she once she was in a relationship with Ben Tennyson-----------Maybe he's a freak?----------No, not really colonel, although Eunice was an artificial being, she was very human and gave her life protecting mine of her own free will, more human than some earthlings!---------Armstrong redens somewhat and frows, but controls himself-------So you are Ben Tennyson----------I am----------We were led to believe that there was a powerful weapon over there, not another soldier----------Sorry to disapoint---------It was a miracle that you didn't lose more soldiers----------Just 2 colonel-----------Who were very incompetent, they tried to shoot their own comrades---------Yes colonel, very troubling, I demand an investigation to learn why they tried that-----------You may be mistaken sargent----------No, their blasters were set on kill and aimed at Nomad, someone like that is a threat to the unit and legion----------Armstrong glares towards Ben, but he holds his stare--------I'll see what can be done, but you came back empty-handed----------Well probably not, the device comand wants I am the only one that can find it, I need some time to do so-----------Armstrong looks at Ben----------So your mission is not over then?-------Right sir, it may take some time but we should be able to finish it------------All right, you are still on the mission....but we will want reports from your trip and probably talk to Tennyson later--------Yes sir!----------and the colonel leaves----------You antagonized him Ben----------Eunice was not a robot Lee, besides he seems more interested on the omnitrix than anything else---------It is a powerful weapon-----------It is not a weapon, and will only work for me---------What?---------It's coded to my DNA, probably my descendents, but there are 2000 years between us so it may not respond to them, if they plan to jail me, they will never find the omnitrix----------But legends say that other people used it-----------Untrue-----------But your son?----------His own omnitrix, and not as good as the original------------It will be a big blow on their designs, they will try to coerce you---------And they will regret it---------And Lee nods understandiligly.

Ben finally gets off the Argo and surveys his surroundings, he sees a combination of primitive and futuristic devices and constructions, he notices the sky wich is reddish, maybe orange, he asks a soldier pasing by----------What time is it?-----------11:30 hours---------So the shadows are present----------and Ben continues to walk around, he looks at what seems a bar and goes inside and there are a lot of legionaires drinking and laughing, he sees waitresses and one of them catches his eye, a young sand blonde with blue eyes, he observes her discretly and notices some intriguing situations and he finally leaves and waits outside, when finally he sees the young woman leave the bar and follows her to her house, wich is a shak, he surveys his surroindings and goes to the house and knocks on the door, the young woman opens the door and stares Ben--------Can I help you?------Yes! I would like to talk with you and make a proposition----------I am not that kind of a waitress----------I know, and I also know that you knew I was following you, and I know you have abilities that can make this a better world----------pretty hefty goals there mister---------They are the only ones I try for----------Why should I help you?----------Can we go inside?-----------the woman doubts--------I know you can defeat me easily with your abilities so don't worry I will not try anything--------she stares at him and finally nods and lets him enter---------I know what you are, if you help me you will not have to hide any longer----------How do you know?---------First of all What's your name?----------Geraldine Anniston----------My name is Ben Tennyson!----------The Ben Tennyson? How?---------I was off world recuperating, don't ask specifics because I don't know them myself, I can't compesate you inmediatly, but in time and I have seen people like you so I observed you and detected the signs that say what you are, and I can only speculate at what drove you and your people to hide----------Fear of us and some residual xenophobia since we remained here after the great fall and the raiding for the omnitrix----------I see, too bad, I know I have a lot of catching up to do, but I already had a read on legion command, so I am working on exposing them and you can help, like I said before I can not compensate inmediatly since I have no money and nothing else-----------But you are Ben Tennyson or at least I hope you are, so I'll live dangerously, what do you need and want me to do?-------and Ben smiles andt talks to Geraldine. later Ben retuns to the Argo where Latophiles waits for him---------Mr. Tennyson I have been waiting for you, the sargent is in headquarters for this region and said you would join us in our bunkers-----------Very well lead the way---------Where were you?----------Walking about---------the incursian eyes him and says------Of course! It's better this way---------Ben smiles-----Glad we understand each other------------meanwhile Lee is with command----------General he is Ben Tennyson!, he is a great fighter, he came up with new ways for some of soldiers to use their abilities, and no he did not undermined my comand------------Very well sargent, we will deliberate what to do with Tennyson-----------What's the problem generals?-----------Sargent he may rally people around him and if he is not really Ben Tennyson lead them to their deaths------------Is that all?-----------You are a good soldier sargent, don't consider yourself indispinsable, dismissed!------------Lee leaves the room followed by colonel Armstrong----------Lee you are very close to insubordination!------------Colonel the men that died were trying to kill Tennyson and I doubt they would have liked to leave witnesses----------We only follow orders sargent, you should remember that-----------I also remember that we still have decensy among the legion-------------Be careful to not hang on to anticuated ideals, besides once Tennyson locates and says where the omnitrix is we will see what to do--------------It's not going to be as easy as that colonel, Tennyson needs to locate where his final battle was and from there search.........and he is the only one the omnitrix will respond to------------According to him-----------Can you risk it sir?---------and Lee walks away, he arrives to nomad's bunkers and sees Ben there---------Ben where were you?----------Walking around, noticing the diferences with my time----------You should be careful, the darkness or its minions may try to eliminate you, and very probably legion command----------They admited to that?-----------Yes, they will deny it, but they are afraid of you----------Well tomorrow I'll start looking for the omnitrix while I get my earth feet--------I wonder if it's a ggod idea---------It is! Have faith Lee!----------there's a knock on the door---------Abigail! What are you doing here?-------------Once I informed the coven what we found and mentioned the posibility of finding a relic they inmediatly sent me here to make sure you didn't go without me, so where is the women's quarters?----------I'll take you-----------Thanks! Ben can you tell me about the relic?-----------I am unsure of what it is, but it has kept the omnitrix hidden for a long time-----------they walk towards the female quarters and run into Alexandrite-----------Abigail! What are you doing here?-----------I'll be with nomad a little longer untill we determine what relics are useful----------Good to have you around!-----------Thank you Kabeb---------the small group is talking when a figure enters, a young woman with black hair, dark skin and talks to Lee---------Lee good to see you! Why didn't you call me?---------Lee loses his smile and also his inner circle, Abigail is intrigued but is uneasy with the arrival, Ben looks at the woman and feels a chill runing down his spine--------- _No! It can't be!--------_ Lee says----------Hello Kai! I have been busy, so why are you here?-----------I was told that a ship arrived from a dig...I believe it was the Argo----------No relics on board Kai....unless you count the ship itself----------Funny! So nothing was found?------------Nothing!.....except mr Tennyson here------------Tennyson? Really? May I keep him?----------I am not a pet K.........miss---------Sorry I didn't know you were so touchy------------I don't like to be considered a pet----------- _But you are-------_ Will not happen again Mr.Tennyson----------Ben looks at her and sees a smirk--------I hope so-----------Anyway Lee will you b uy me a drink?------------I still have reports to do, maybe later------------You have been using that line for years------------I have work to do Kai-----------Just one drink Lee----------I'm sorry Kai, I haven't finished my mission and thus still have work to do-------------Kai smiles, a false smile and anger in her eyes--------All right, but at some point you will have to keep your word------------I haven't given you my word Kai...ever----------We'll see--------and she turns around and leaves, Abigails coments with Alexandrite-----------What an unpleasent woman! I don't like her!---------None of us like her!---------Then why did Lee go out with her?-----------He never did, but Kai has alternate facts and continues to harrass him and us---------------Ben walks towards Lee------------Who is that?-----------Kai Green!--------Kai Green? You're kidding!-----------No! Why did you react so strongly to her?----------I had my run ins with a Kai Green in my life, and it was very unpleasent--------This one is also unpleasent, and has the idea that I like her------------Ugh! Just like the one I knew----------and the group continues talking.

The generals talk among themselves-----------Ben Tennyson may take power away from us, we should eliminate him-----------He is needed to find the omnitrix, after that...we'll see-----------and the discussion continues.


	7. The lady in the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben believes that he has found where the omnitrix is, will he be right?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors.

For the next few days Ben and nomad unit are near the hangar, Ben acts anoyed but takes advantage of the time to get to know more the legionaires and the surrounding areas, everyday Lee takes maps to study with Ben but never has success--------Ben I am showing you the most recient maps and you have no idea?--------Lee that's the problem, they are new maps and small ones at that, I get no perspective due to the area shown and in 2000 years cities, forests have changed places, so I can not pinpoint a known place from wich I can start, some cities I supose are in the same place, but others? I have no idea!------------I know! Command is not making it easy to locate the place you are looking for-----------Do you know where the old headquarters were?------------No! The oficial statement is that those records were lost, and we have problems to locate due to the pater umbra----------So no GPS?----------What is GPZ?----------GPS Global Positioning System, in my time artificial satellites located us on the globe and had programmed latitude and longitud-------------There have been too many cyhanges to determine them---------Latitude should not be a problem since it starts from the poles towards the equator----------I remember that I saw that in school....but the instruments used for that do not work very well since it's dificult to locate the sun-----------I forgot about that.....anyway a map with a broader panoramic would be more helpful-----------I'll talk to command, but I doubt they will agree to do it-------Are they still afraid of me?----------Yes----------I am trying to recuperate a device that can help rid us of the shadows, I do not want to be king of earth, why is that so hard to believe?----------I don't know Ben, I hate to say it, but they do not want to give up power and make sure no one else can take it from them-----------Even if it means staying under the shadows's control?----------Lee doesn't answer but agrees silently with him.

On a secure room a group of magui are talking to Abigail-----------How did you improve your magic? Did you make a deal? Who is this wizard?--------Archmage Salas I have already told you, Ben Tennyson gave me some exercises and I was able to improve my magic, but he said I needed a spellbook----------Who does he think he is? Spellbooks are rare and only for the most able of us!-----------I believe that in his time he was able to get more than now, no he hasn't demanded anything! No! He has not used the mystic arts!--------------Understand Abigail it is rare than a non-magui knows how to improve in the use of magic, we must act with caution.....anyway, now that you have improved on your magic you have become a better prospect for marriage--------Oh? Thank you Archmage but I have no plans to wed--------Nonsense! Once married you may continue to study and improve, my son Robert has always shown interest in you---------But archmage I haven't finished my work yet----------Other people will continue it, a wedlock is important Abigail, specially towards my son, it is an honor!---------Abigail curses inwardly, she doesn't like Robert Salas, he looks at her as a pack of meat, but still manages to make a case-------------Archmage, understand I have not finished my study-job it would be unbecoming from the daughter-in-law of Archmage Salas to leave an unfinished job, also I have worked with Ben Tennyson, I have his trust, a new magui may not be able to make him trust him-----------Is your relationship intimate?---------WHAT???NO!!!!!-----------If it were the case we have magui that are experts in the art of seduction and........-----------Archmage my dealings with Tennyson are strictly profesional, I do not see him that way, and he does not see me that way.........I believe that he still mourns his wife and does not want to engage in a relationship with anyone....I doubt that even the seduction experts could sway him---------It is an interisting theory to try Abigail, but it would be a waste of time...........very well we will postpone the wedlock untill you finish, but you must make progress otherwise we will end it------------Understood archmage--------Don't be so formal Abigail, soon you will call me father-----------and a chill runs down Abigail's spine.

A few hours later Abigail encounters Lee walking to their reunion place and start small talk when a third person talks to them----------Lee! You haven't called me!---------Oh! Hi Kai! I've been busy----------And yet you are now going out with a friend, should I be jelous?-----------Abigail gets anoyid and answers-----No!---------So you can leave us alone right dear?-------------Abigail gives her a little glare but before she can retort----------Abigail and I are on our way to meet with the rest of my group Kai, on legion business, so if you don't mind we are still on the clock-----------Kai gives the both of them a glare and with a fake smile----Of course I know how ¨profesional¨ you are, I won't delay you anymore, but we will continue this conversation later---and she leaves----------Why don't you just end it with her?----------I'll do it on her own sweet time, I already have many times, she doesn't take the hint---------they walk towards a club and search for their comrades, finding them, they sit and start deliberating, Abigail agrees and disagrees on automatic, not really paying attention untill------------And then we will shoot the coven council and install Abigail as head witch, agreed Abigail?--------------Yes! Sure!--------the other start to giggle and then Abby notices and goes----------What's so funny?----------Alexandrite says-----------You just agreed on killing the coven council and you becoming the head witch----------they all laugh loudly now, Abigail glares at Lee--------Hey you seemed to be away far away, I just wanted to be sure---------Ben smiling asks---------What's wrong Abigail?-----------Nothing!----------Well it's a big nothing to keep you distracted and not come up with alternatives to our proposals----------It's personal Ben---------You're among friends Abby, you can trust us-----------Abigail sighs and finally-----------I received a visit ftom the coven, they had a lot of questions and I answered them, as best I could and then complimented me on my improving magic and how that had risen my ranking among single magui and the archmage told me that I was to be wedlocked to his son----------everybody was stuned at the news, Lee kept a fake smile-----------So he's your boyfriend?---------No! I believe that he wanted me as his toy, but now they see me as a potential breeder.....I managed to delay the ceremony, but I need to show progress on the search of relics and artifacts, otherwise a new magui will be asigned to you to finish my work, and I'll be forced to be with..........------------Don't worry Abigail, we'll find a way to avoid your fate------------And there's always smugling you off planet---------A little radical don't you think?---------Well if you want to marry your beloved-----------Maybe it's not as radical as I thought-----------and a new element of conversation is added.

A few days later Lee puts a set of maps on the table and-----------This set was buried on a corner of the archives, maybe they will help----------Another way would be to take the Argo or a shuttle and make a map from the sky-----------Command oposes it, saying it would put many legionaires at risk---------So they want the omnitrix and at the same time don't want to find it?------------I believe that they are delaying while they come up with a plan to take control of it when it's found------------They are persistent I'll give them that....anyway let's look at these maps------------Ben looks at the maps and soon----------Yes these are good! Here, we must go here from there I should be able to locate the omnitrix--------------From the monoliths?------------So, you know this place?------------It is believed to be the site of a city that was abandoned and became a ghost city, and somehow some of the buildings still stand as monoliths, but nothing of importance was there--------or so they say....is there a more detailed map?------------I don't know, what are you looking for?----------Bodies of water----------They are not on maps, for some reason that information was lost some time ago-----------Probably a safety precaution by the surviving plumbers------------You said only one survived, in my battle yes, but on another battlefield there was at least another survivor or three----------------Well not a total loss was it?-----------Less than five survivors is very bad...how long till we can go there?-----------We should be able to go tomorrow morning-------------the rest of the day the unit prepares for their journey and by nightfall they turn in early to start next morning at the crack of dawn. when Abigail arrives to her quarters she turns on the light and sees a female figure all in black and with a black mask rumaging through her things, at first Abigail is shocked but recovers quickly and takes an ofensive posture but the figure is faster, but when she thinks she is on her way out she is hit by mana, but not hard enough and manages to escape, some of nomad unit go towards Abigail and help her, a few minutes later Lee and Ben arrive and talk to Abigail--------Are you all right?----------Yes! I only got my pride hurt---------Did they take anything?----------No! I already looked up everything, besides I hid the most important things and the seal is unbroken-----------But they can---------No they can't, I sealed it with mana-----------Good job! But you better be more carefull from now on--------and soon everybody retires, and from the shadows the figure in black observes and glares.

Next morning Nomad unit boards land vehicles and go towards the place wich Ben has marked on the map, since most of the landscape is unpopulated it is a quick journey and finally they arrive to the monoliths, Ben gets off the transport and sees the structure and mentions----------Omnitrix Tower--------Omnitrix Tower?----------Plumbers headquarters, it its time the most technological advanced site on earth, and one of the most secure, not that it did not have breaches.....Almuth let's look at the structure---------Almuth and Ben get near the structure and inspect it, they seem lost in discussion untill Ben returns to the others and says----------I have been trying to determine the orientation of the tower and from there to where the battle was-----------Ben observes the tower while walking till finally-----------Yes! The exit was from here and we went to....there! Come on! We need to go 50 milles that direction------------Nomad board their transports and travel the distance indicated by Ben, when they arrive one of the transports circles till they stop and Ben walks around and says-----------It apears that this is the place, the forest has changed so there may be some discrepency but this is the general area-----------And now?-----------I would recomend an spiral search pattern till we find a body of water that is deeep and peaceful, when it's found, we will see if it is the one-----------Lee nods and Nomad starts their search, they do so for the 3 hours untill---------Sargent there are 3 reports of bodies of water on the area-----------Lee looks at Ben and he says-----------Send the charactheristics of each body and some pictures---------they do so, Ben analyzes them and goes----------Not this one it looks too new, the water is too muddy, the other one no it's shallow, maybe a result from seasonal rains and finally this one.........looks deep, tranquil and clear water....this is it! Let's go!-----------once the ubication is relyed the legionaires go to the lake, when Ben arrives--------Yes! This is the place, near enough so that Wes could make the 3 trips, but far enough to confuse other people, I need a boat-----------Nomad looks at Ben and they start to unload a boat when----------Sir incoming!-----------Can you identify them?---------Some sir, some are mercenaries..others look like......----------Legionaires right?--------Yes sir!---------Untill they identify themselves as legionaires and identify their comanding officers they are enemies understood?-----Yes sir!--------And the fight starts---------Ben maybe we should wait untill the battle is over-----------No! They may not be able to get the omnitrix, but they may be able to make the omnitrix hide more, it's now or never!-----------and Ben takes the boat to the edge of the lake----------It's too dangerous Ben!------------I'll go alone! I am the only one that it will respond to------------You're not going alone! Latophiles, and you 2 come over here--------You're not going without me!---------Abigail No!---------You can't stop me and maybe I can protect you better-----------Lee is frustated but nods and they go into the water, at first Lee doesn't see anything, when they are attacked but are protected by a blue shield, the legionaires return fire and their oponents are frustated because they are hit while nomad is not, and then as they continue to row Lee thinks he sees a white light glowing on the water, and then Ben stands on the boat while their oponents continue to fire, Lee worries that Abigail will be overwhelmed when he hears Ben say with is left arm towards the light----------Gwen! It's me Ben! I need my omnitrix! It's hero time!----------and from the water Lee watches as a female hand emerges holding what apears to be a wrist watch, she opens her hand and the watch leaves her hand and in flight it opens and attaches to Ben's wrist, the hand submerges and the glow dims, while Ben seems transfixed on the watch when suddenly it opens and a tube emerges, Ben touches it and with a green flash Ben Tennyson disapears and in his place there is a necrofrigian, he becomes the bullseye for everybody but he turns intangible and nobody hits him, he them takes flight and starts freezing his oponents, when he suddenly puts cold on seemlingly empty air when frozen creatures apear he freezes them more till they are destroyed---------Shadows!----------and Ben continues to freeze 2 more shadows, while the mercenaries and others retreat while Ben is distracted, on the boat Abigail is transfixed---------Magic! So much magic!----------Are you OK Abigail?-----What? Yes! Of course!----------You seem distracted--------I felt magic, more than when I am in presence of the coven council, those must be the relics Ben has been talking about-----------Let's return to the shore and listen to him----------and they do as Ben arrives after surveying the area--------No shadows here--------he touches the emblem on his chest and turns into Ben again---------Everybody all right?---------Yes! That was incredible! The legends did not say everything--------Lee reaches Ben------So this is the omnitrix?----------Yes! It doesn't seem much, but it is a very important device and as you can see, I was the only one who could get it back-----------Command will not be happy, but one device will not change the outcome of the war-----------True, but it is another step on that objective-----------Ben you were right, the omnitrix was protected by magic, can you tap it?-----------No, we need to free the magic wielder from here so you can add her to the battle--------All right everybody pick up, we are going home---------Ben speaks with Almuth and finally they seem to agree on something and they go their separate ways, Lee aproaches Ben-------Preparing something?---------Maybe--------But you will not tell me-----------------If it doesn't work, we'll need you on the outside to bust us out--------Lee smiles--------Good plan, still it took you some time to determine where to head from the tower-----------The emblem was lost wich made the orientation more dificult, but once I did it was easy to locate-----------they are nearly finished when someone grabs his blaster----Halt! Identify yourself---he then shoots and the others follow his line of fire and see nothing untill someone says----------Over there!----------that's when they see a figure in black moving very fast and hiding so after some warning shots the figure is no longer detected, the next hour there's a search to no avail----------It eluded us, we better keep our guard up!----------She will try again!--------She?-------I am sure it is the same person that i found yesterday on my room----------We can not be sure........but it's a good bet, extra security---------and they prepare to leave, meanwhile Ben is at the shore of the lake and says to himself----------Soon Gwen, soon----------and he returns to the unit.


	8. The city on the edge of the atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stronghold is recuperated

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors.

It has been some weeks since Ben got back the omnitrix, in that time he has defended from small attacks near his base, he knows it is too little, but knows that it is exactly like command wants to make it seem, and Ben plays along knowing that he needs evidence to proove his suspicions, using his diferent aliens Ben is finally satisfied as to the cleanless of his quarters to finally use his most powerful alien, he inspects one last time his room and then changes into.....Alien X!, Ben remembers the sensation of astral flying till he is in presence of Belicus and Serena------------Look Belicus! Ben Tennyson is back!-------------Hurmh! What do you want?-------------That's all? No where have you been during the last 2000 years?-----------Understand Ben, we are inmortal, 2 seconds, 2 days, 2 months, 2 years, 200 years, 2000 years or 2 million years are all the same for us, but we are pleased that you are still around-----------And now you come to us to make us do your bidding----------No Belicus, Serena, I know better than to burden you with my problems, I need information and if I am not mistaken you have it in abundance, am I not right?------------Hurmh! It depends on what information you want-------------We will give you all the information we can------Thank you! What are the Pater Umbra?-----------They are inhabitants of another universe who want to fuse their universe with yours, in the proccess they will destroy all living beings of the invaded universe, maybe there will be some survivors but they will be used as slaves and posibly food----------Can you stop them?---------Hurmph!! We can not!-----------Why?------If we intervine Ben the celestialsappiens of that universe will fight us and in the proccess destroy both universes...and others----------That is one of the reasons we can not interfere on this fight, our power would overwhelm both universes and cause mass destruction, despite rigtheous anger we must stand pat-----------What's the other reason?----------You have seen our bodies Ben what do you see?------------A body with stars and I supose galaxies----------And that is?----------Stars and space---------And?--------Light and.......darkness!------------Exactly! In a fight we share charactheristics of our adversary and we may be overwhelmed ourselves-----------Can they be defeated?----------Of course they can!--------How?---------That you have to figure out for yourself, you have to fight shadows after all----------Yes their name says it all, they are shadows...darkness the only way to defeat them is with..........Light!----------Are there beings of light in the universe?-----------You know the answer----------Who?............Anodytres!----------We did not tell you that!----------Belicus smirks-----------But no one has seen anodytes in years...are they gone?---------------No Ben! They were persecuted and many killed, those who survived some soon returned to the aether, others are in hiding------------Can you locate them?-----------We can not do that, it would be a breach of the treaty------------But you already know what to do Ben-----------Ben meditates, on the outside world Lee arrives to Ben's room and sees a tall alien whose body shows space and stars but is inmobile, but he sees the omnitrix emblem on the chest and decides to stand guard, Ben finally speaks-----------I know some adomytes, but I doubt they alone can save the universe------------You need more knowledge, but you should be able to obtain it and get the help you need-----------Thank you Serena, Belicus I take my leave now------------Lee suddenly hears the omnitrix timing out and in a red flash Ben apears where the alien was----------Ben! What were you?----------I call him Alien X, he is a celestialsappiens, probably the most powerful beings in the universe------------So you can destroy the Pater Umbra?-----------No!----------Nothing good came from this alien then?----------On the contrary! I got information, the shadows are from another universe that want to fuse with this one, even if it destroys this universe----------Why can't the celestialsappiens destroy the shadows?----------If they act they will destroy both universes and others------------So they can not be defeated---------Yes they can be defeated------How?-----------With beings of light-----------Huh?------------Ben smiks----------What happened to the Anodytes?--------------They were the ones who had the best results against the shadows, and were viciously attacked and persecuted by them and their followers, they were killed by the dozens or so they said, anyway we haven't heard from them in more than a 100 years-------------They are in hiding...........we may need to look at the spellbooks of the coven-------------Good luck with that, I mean Abigail can not access them, I doubt they'll let the legion look at them-----------Then we'll have to come up with an alternate way to locate adonytes-------------No one has been able to do so in a long time-------They are hiding from people that want to kill them, we don't want to do that--------------It will not be easy, even if they know we mean no harm, there are others that will try to kill them------------------We'll figure out something------------Lee meditates and then sees a galvan---------Almuth! What are you doing here?.......No! You're not Almuth--------Lee look the other way------------What is going on?------------Ben looks as the galvan leaves after taking some notes and equipment-----------It's better you do not know---------I already know some things, might as well tell me more----------They are a group of stowaways from Galvan who got on the Argo, it apears that Azmuth gave some orders to some galvans of what to do after i was awakened-----------Azmuth knew what would happen?------------I believe he had some help---------???How?-----------A time traveler--------Why doesn't help us------------It apears he is, anyway they are helping Almuth on some projects-----------I see, is that why Rook Ken has not complained about the Argo? And why it functions as never before?-----------I refuse to implicate myself----------Why don't they just say what Azmuth knew?------------They already have------------I'll continue to look the other way, but they need to be more careful------------I'll talk with Almuth--------------Anyway there are some rumblings that command isplaning something------------They think they can take the omnitrix away from me------------You Know?---------I just don't stand idly by-----------Do you have a plan?----------Yes, but I'll keep it under wraps...for now-------------Lee nods and continues with some small talk.

Abigail is on her quarters talking to some members of the coven-------------We have inspected the area you mention on your report Abigail and found no signs of magic------------I also reported that after Tennyson got the omnitrix back the magic almost disapeared and according to Tennyson he will liberate the magic------------How? There is no magic there!------------I also reported that it was magic that protected Tennyson's omnitrix, there must be a magic source there-------------According to you, I am getting impatient, I want the wedlock soon!-----------Mage Salas i haven't finished my investigation------------Ben Tennyson must have a magic based alien in his device and has manipulated you for his own reasons--------Ben...I mean Tennyson would not do that------------You are too infatueded with him, I believe that you are not thinking clearly, it would be better for someone else continue your work...........and I would like to be with you now------------There are people present and I have made advances on my investigation and you know it, and nobody can analyze the omnitrix--------------Legion command is preparing to take the omnitrix, and other magui can continue your work and I can send away my group away as long as I wish-----------Abigail feels chills down her spine-----------How can they analyze the omnitrix?-----------I don't know and I don't care and you will keep quiet,now be a good little girl and----------there's a knock on the door---------Send them away----------I can't, I give no orders to the soldiers and from the door----------Abigail are you all right?, it's me Alex!---------I'll take care of your boyfriend!----------She's female and only a friend---------Salas goes angrily at the door and opens it---------Go away!--------then he sees the crystaline form of a petrosapien who glares back at him-----------Excure me?---------Salas feels uneasy, he is unsure if he can best a petrosapien, without an all out fight----------Hi Alex! We were talking about my latest results, we were just finishing and they were preparing to leave----------Salas glares at her---------I still need to continue investigating and studying for the location of relics-------------Yes of course,it is very important in the war against the umbra, we will leave you to your work-----------Thank you! I will try my best to get more information soon--------------As they leave Lee arrives and locks looks with Bob Salas and each man glares at the other---------So you were busy with your boyfriend?-----------I could say the same about Kai---------At least I keep her at bay--------I do what I can, and you don't keep her much at bay---------I came here to see if you wanted to join us for lunch----------Yes I need something to relax---------Alexandrite I wanted to tell you that something may be coming down and I need you and the rest of the unit alert-------------What is coming down?----------I am unsure, but we'll know soon enough----------Yes Lee!-----------I'll see you later---------and he leaves----------Rough visit from your berthroted?----------Yes!---------Need any help?---------If I knew what I would ask for it, but you sure intimidated him---------I am not imprevious to magic------------When he returns he'll come prepared----------We'll cross that bridge when we get there---------and they go to the mess hall.

Ben is talking to a person------------Are you sure about this?--------------Yes in less than a week they will try---------------I will have to push my schedule, but they are in good position-----------Do it fast then-----------and Ben nods.

Ben is talking to Almuth later----------So you are ahead of schedule----------Yes----------Good! Because it's coming down soon------------We are ready Ben----------Every thing?----------Yes!----------and Ben smiles.

A few days later Ben is walking on the base and he sees from the corner of his eye he is being followed-----------So it's coming down now-----------Ben fidles with the omnitrix and changes into XLR8 and runs from the base, at first the legion is unsure where he is going, but Ben is leaving a trail, Lee is summoned to command--------Where is Tennyson going?---------I don't know, I didn't know he had left------------We are following him, can you recognize to where he's going?-----------Lee ponders but decides to be thruthfull----------He's going to the monolith, you know the old headquarters of the plumbers----------What for? And why now?----------I don't kinow general Eastwood-----------I hope you are honest sargent----------I am general Asner----------Get you unit ready sargent we are going over there--------Yes general Stewart--------Lee has his leave from command and gathers his unit----------Tennyson is on the run, he is going to the monolith, we will also go and wait for orders-----------Why sir? Is he accused of something/------------No Tommix, but we must follow orders---------the others go about their business grumbling but get on their transport and go to their designated target, when they arrive they see other units, some officers talk to colonel Armstrong------Why is nomad here? Maybe they are in cahoots with Tennyson!--------They know him better and besides if they are accomplices we better know now--------------the legionaires prepare when they start hearing a rumble-----------What is that?----------they see the monolith straighten and lose its outer shell wich is dust and rocks to reveal a metallic structure that shines and it starts to elevate to the sky-----------What is that?----------Ben called it omnitrix tower-----------It can fly?-----------Sure looks that way-----------Call the spaceships so we know what is going on------------after a few minutes they start receiving information------------The tower is orbiting earth and has defenses but we can dock with it------------Come down to our coordinates so you can take us there-----------3 ships arrive and the diferent units board each, nomad boards the Argo, Lee goes to the bridge--------Rook anything unusual?----------No Lee---------What is his plan?----------the ships arrive to the tower and dock, they inundate the tower nd find no resistance, when they reach command center Ben looks up---------What's wrong? Why did you come so soon before I could summon you?-------------the generals go towards Ben and-----------You are under arrest Ben Tennyson for disobeying orders and sedicion----------What? I was not given orders and what sedicion I was geting ready a new base for the plumbers...I mean Legion---------So you say, restrain him!----------the legionaires that restrain Ben put a device on his neck and Lee observes that Ben is paralyzed, they take him away, while the generals look at the schematics-------------How did he get this thing up and runing?-----------Sir some legionaires say that they saw some panel were black and green lines and now are white, it apeared like ink?------------A Galvanic Mecamorph!-----------Here on this level we can interrogate Tennyson!---------and they leave, they arrive to the conference room, with only Ben's guards and colonel Armstrong-----------All right Tennyson! We need you galvan mecamorph, we need him to restore his brethen on Galvan's moon, just restore them without free will so we can use them as weapons and to increase our fleet of ships----------Ben glares at them---------Yes we want slaves Tennyson and if you don't cooperate we will simply chop your hand off and get the omnitrix--------Ben continues to glare at them--------There's nothing you can do Tennyson, we will be kings soon and we'll eliminate the generals that opose us, so avoid pain and give us the omnitrix, you can not use it, and we'll simply say you wanted to rule and had no desire to help us and the legiuonaires will follow us blindly as they should----------Ben smirks---------You are very confident, cut his hand off!-------before they can do that, Ben's omnitrix opens and protudes and in a flash of green light Ben disapears and Big Chill is in his place, he goes intangible and his neck device falls to the floor-------Shoot him!----------before they can Ben freezes their blasters and turns into fourarms and pounds his guards-------------I'll give you a chance generals Give up!----------You are in no position to make demands Tennyson, there are soldiers under our command and will stop you whatever it takes----------Doubtfull since they know what your plans are------They do not! They'll believe us-------------It would be true if the readings you saw were true and Upgrade were the one that got the tower running, but it was repaired the old fashioned way and Upgrade was for show only-------------So what? We have a base and we'll have your head-----------And you are being monitored and everybody saw and heard your grand plans-----------the generals pale and Armstrong starts runing towards the door and when he opens it he sees the officers of the units with their blasters drawn, he is restrained, the officer go to the generals and----------Generals you are under arrest for treason, slavery and abuse of power------------No! You have no evidence!----------Generals we all received the video, here on the tower and the generals on earth and we believe also off world, come peacefully please------------the generals seem to comply but draw their blasters and start firing, the officers avoid geting hit but some soldiers are not as lucky, they point towards Ben and fire but he turns into Chromax and absorbs the blasts and then fires back at the generals killing 2 of them,the surviving general simply puts his blaster on his head and fires blowing his head off, the legionaires take care of the bodies and their injured comrades and begin to familiarize with the tower.

A few hours later when another general arrives and inspects the tower---------Impresive, I heard tales of plumber space stations, but I was under the impression they were all destroyed------------They were designed to last centuries general, and in this one's case it was never launched so it was never destroyed, and being abandoned helped preserve it---------Yes Almuth, so you made the repairs?---------I had some help from my brethen---------Nicely done, of course this will now have a big bullseye on it, I just wonder is this wise?------------Maybe not general Savage, but it will be a symbol;to rally around---------Yes it will be that, by what name will it be known?---------By the name it was known before.........Omnitrix City!------------Very well, this will be Nomad's base and will become our spacedock.......Mr. Tennyson any more surprises?--------I am unsure, too bad they took their own lives, there must be more soldiers wo were part of this conspiricy-----------Yes, it is troubling, but we will be vigilant, Omnitrix City a place of legend!--------and they continue to inspect the station.

Lee reaches a door and buzzes, Abigail opens---------Sargent? What can I do for you?----------I was on my way to Ben's quarters and decided to take you there so you know where it is-----------Thank you but.....You know what? Good idea!-----------they walk and Lee finally asks---------Is your hmm boyfriend? still insisting on your wedlock?-----------Yes, but less forcefully, I am sure he will think more now that I am here, I don't want to be his slave--------Poor view on marriage?------------It's because I am of a lower tier, despiet my improvement I am considered a lower class so I will be subordinate to him----------That's harsh!---------They want to create an ultimate mage by breeding----------I remember reading that this is considered eugenics, an elaborate way of saying supremacy---------I hadn't thought about that way----------Here we are--------Lee buzzes and Ben opens---------Lee! Abigail! Come on in!---------they do--------Wow this place is great! Bigger than the others---------I lived here with my wife and children.....happy times, anyway are you enjoying your new quarters----------Oh! Yes! They seem luxurious in comparison----------Well the idea is for inhabitantsof earth to also live this way, but we need to get rid of the shadows first-----------Well people now believe it can be done----------It will be done and Abigail we are going to need help from the coven-------They continue to deny to know anything----------Well then the hard way, but at some point the coven will have to open up----------It will not be easy---------I know--------By the way Ben how did you know about the generals?-----------They were not very discreet, and I got some intelligence info---------How?----------I have methods---------You sure do----------Soon you'll know, we are still gathering the pieces and then we will defeat the umbra-----------Yes I believe we can----------and they all smile.


	9. The house of Tennyson rises again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awakening is now complete

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also l;ike to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take characthers and situations

Omnitrix City orbiting earth and from command center a man is watching earth and space around, when Lee enters he sees him and goes to him---------Colonel Green! It's been a while-----------Lee! Yes it has! I heard about your new base and decided to check it out myself----------It's the Legion's base! I am just asigned here!----------Good response! You may make an officer one day!--------------You know I am not interested------------We lost many officers after the debacle Lee and good ridance, we need experienced men in command!------------There must be others you can promote--------------Men who are not all trustworthy! Lee you are the perfect candidate, you do not crave power and care for those under your command---------------If I'm promoted I may lose those qualities------------I don't think so, the fact that you consider it makes it unlikely-----------Armstrong was that way and he is in chains now-------------He's a soldier on Ursus unit------------What? Why?------------He argued he didn't know and was only following orders, and they decided to degrade him and have him work his way up, he is a good soldier------------He didn't know? Bullcrap! He warned me to follow orders as to not lose my head, he was part of it-------But he covered his tracks and without evidence.......it's better to keep him in the legion and keep an eye on him-------------Makes sense-----------And you can not refuse your promotion-----------But Wes!---------There's no one better! It is time!-----------Fine! But I only go to Liutenent-------------Hate to break it to you, but that is as high you can go at first----------Well it helps me to not get a big head-------------Lee are you free?------------Lee keeps a frozen smile on his face----------Hi Kai!----------No I am not free!-------Ask your superior for some time----------I am my superior and learning on the job, sorry Kai!-----------You are making excuses--------No Kai I just gave him his promotion orders, he needs to learn his new position----------Kai glares at Wes-----------You can make an exception brother-----------Not if I want to be chewed out, it'lll have to be another time sis------------Kai continues to glare at Wes when Ben arrives-----------Hello mis Green! Lee! Colonel!----------He is colonel Wesley Green!-----------An honored name on plumber's history, from the first Wes to his grandson----------I hope I can live to the levels of those legends, according to some my ancestors we are descendents from them----------Really?--------Ben points with his omnitrix and says---------You are!----------How do you know?---------I have the DNA of my fellow plumbers in the omnitrix in order to detect impostors-----------Very useful tool------------He is brother to Kai Green--------Really?-------Older brother! I'm his little sister!------So the both of you are descendants from Kai Green----------It apears that we are------------Wasn't Kai your previous girlfriend and dumped you Ben?----------We were never in a relationship, we were colleagues, friends but that's all------------But she dumped you------------She couldn't since there was no relationship--------- _Coward! You were mine! If not for that bitch Gwen! **\--------**_ But our history says otherwise-----------Kai, our history doesn't say that, this is the first time it has been mentioned---------Are you calling me a liar?------No! Just that you are mistaken!------------ _You shouldn't interfere on my plans brother_ \-----------Kai glares at Wes----------Since no one will acompany me, I'll go alone-------she turns and leaves----------Sorry about that! I don't know what has gotten into her-------------- _If I knew better I could swear it was Kai from my time_ \---------Don't worry colonel, no harm done----------Thank you mr.Tennyson, and Lee I will not allow to trick me to bring her along again------------I would apreciate it colonel, I hate to talk about your sister but she has gotten worse lately-----------I understand, well Ltn here are your emblems-----------I will need geting used to this---------Congratulations Lee--------Lee nods and continues talking.

The inner circle arrives some time later and notices Lee's emblems----------So you are an officer now! About time! Congratulations!--------the others also congratulate Lee and he speaks-----------Thank you! I wanted to turn down the promotion but I was not given that choice------------Nonsense! There's no better man!----------Well this means that you Alexandrite will be first sargent and the rest of you will also move a grade up------------So we are closer to being officers?-----------Yes Kabeb---------I prefer being a foot soldier-----------We'll see---------and they laugh without a care in the world.

Abigail reads the few books the coven lends her but she can see through it-----------Nothing! What are they afraid of?-----------she feels her frustation grow and for a moment believes she feels her power grow.

A few days later Lee, Ben and Abigail are all summoned to the command center and go to Almuth-----------Almuth what's wrong?----------Almuth turns to the monitor and fiddles with it and then an image of earth apears and under diferent spectrums they see it, antenna-like structures all over the earth's surface-----------We received reports from units who detected these structures and we analyzed them from here and discovered more-----------What are they?----------We are not sure, but from what readings taken from ground level..........they apear to be dimensional transports----------They are bringing troops from another dimension?-----------No! They will transport the earth to another dimension----------Are you sure Almuth?---------That's what the readings sugest-----------They are----------they all turn toward Ben---------The shadows want to fuse both universes, it apears that earth will be the first planet consumed or next one if other planets have been consumed and we don't know about it---------But they are too many, we won't be able to destroy them all----------they talk on the best course of action when Ben speaks----------Abigail have you found anything?----------No Ben! I have taken advantage of the height of the city but I have not found a concentration of magic/mana----------I doubt there would be a concentration of mana.......can you run a sweep of mana lines? And make them visible?------------Sure! But why?-----------You'll see----------Abigail does as asked and soon there is a map of the world with lines of mana, Ben looks at it and then----------What is here? This low mana zone?----------Nothing! Just an ordinary place----------Are there caves there?---------What?--------Caves!-----------Almuth moves his instruments and responds------------There's a cave Ben, these are the coordinates----------That's the place! I need to go there! I need a shuttle!----------Wait Ben! You are not going alone! We'll all be ready soon...------------How long before they activate the dimensional transports?-------------I am guessing but in less than 24 hours, maybe less than 12---------We can't wait Lee, time is running out----------Kabeb take 3 soldiers and go with Ben----------Yes Ltn!---------I'm going also----------But Abigail----------No! she must come---------Lee nods and the group go towards the shuttle bay.

The shuttle lands a few feet from the entrance to the cave, the legionaires are the first to disembark and inspect, giving the thumbs up Ben leaves the shuttle and is followed by Abigail, they enter the cave and light up their lanterns, Abigail looks around and sees many rocks wich some seem crystaline and other just are rocks, and then one of the crystaline rocks seems cold and absorbing mana-----------Ben! That rock----------Ben concentrates and after a minute---------This is it! Abigail concentrate and call it towards you---------Call what?-----------You'll see----------Abigail does as she is told at first she feels she will be drained and then she begins to feel mana and she begins to call to it------Something's here Ben! I'll soon get it!---------Ben continues to stand guard when he notices something, he transforms into wildmutt and detects 4 intruders, he inmediatly goes to work and soon they are engaged with all and keeps them at bay, some are magic wielders but are unable to conect and are soon knoecked down, the other figure is craftier but is unable to reach Abigail but she leaves quickly, Kabeb enters after hearing the sound of battle and helps Ben, but the magui escape using their magic, Ben becomes human again--------Sorry mr. Tennyson we didn't detect them-----------Don't worry Kabeb they are magic users, they probably used a spell to cloak themselves, but wildmutt has enhanced senses---------Ben I almost have it-----------Ben goes to Abigail as she pulls a relic from the rock wich after that becomes dark----------What is this?----------A staff---------From who?--------From the boogey man for kids, a bad dream for grownups and a nightmare to his enemies; this is Hex's staff----------A very powerful relic--------How will you use it?---------Not me!--------Then who?----------Ben come in quick---------Ben here! What's wrong?-----------The umbra are moving we need to make a stand----------I need to go to the lake--------There's an antenna nearby, we'll meet there---------Agreed---------Let's go!----------and they leave the cave.

When they arrive to the lake they observe there is a small war,they land and a small group of magui led by Bob Salas confront Ben---------That relic belongs to the coven!-----------No it doesn't, it was found by us and we will use it-----------Don't make us fight you!-----------I already moped the floor with you----------You were lucky!--------It was you! It doesn't matter right now if the umbra activate the antennas the earth will be destroyed------------With that relic we will save ourselves---------You don't know that!--------before he can answer they are attacked by mercenaries, they repel it with dificulty while some of the magui try to engage Ben who transforms into XLR8 and pumels down the users, Salas screams---------You can not defy the coven----------Oh Yes I can!----------and before he can do anything Ben runs to the lake, he runs in water and Abigail sees that Ben runs towards an area wich glows, she watches as Ben seems to deposit the staff on the glow and then returns to the shore, Salas starts an incantion when suddenly the staff sinks and the glow dims-----------I'll make you pay for the loss of that relic Tennyson!----------I have faced scarier and stronger wizards than you kid and they regreted it---------We'll see----------as he prepares to attack he sees the glow return and get brighter, and brighter untill from the water emerges a woman wielding the staff, she is a redhead and on her arm there are some jewels that are glowing, she looks in her 20's and starts to walk towards the lake shore as she gets closer they notice that her eyes are glowing blue, Salas smirks and goes towards her---------I don't know who you are, but you will give me the staff and any relics you may have so the coven can claim them!-----------No!-----------Prepare to die then!----------and Salas throws a spell towards the woman, wich ricochets back at him and he is destroyed, the other magui are shocked and then begin their attacks, Abigail warns them----------Don't your spells will destroy you!-----------to no avail and the other magui destroy themselves, the woman continues walking and seems transfixed on the antennas and in front of her a geometric figure apears with angles and she finally speaks---------Hey Doofus! Want to play pinball?-----------Ben observes the figure in front of him and smirks---------You know it dweeb!----------Be sure to hit at the precise place and angles so you can hit all of those antennas!----------You've got it!----------Ben starts to run and says---------Cannonbolt!-----------Ben transforms and gets more speed and then he receives a blue bolt that acelerates hin and goes flying off from a ramp, in flight he continues to receive energy and gain speed when he hits the antenna, he ricochets and goes faster at the precise angle and hits another antenna and the process repeats itself 5 more times and each antenna seems to pulse with energy till they finally explodes and the feedback destroy all the antennas---------It worked!---------the umbra and their allies retreat, the woman then relaxes and the blue glow disapears from her eyes, wich Abigail finally sees are green, the rest of nomad unit arrive and they ask--------Who is this?--------I don't know, Ben didn't have time to tell me!---------then Ben arrives as jetray and changes into human form----------Gwen! Are you all right?---------Yes I am!--------Are you sure?--------Gwen smiles and says---------You tell me!---------she embraces Ben and kisses him on the lips----------Yes you are!--------and turning to nomad unit--------This is my wife Gwendolyn Rose Tennyson----------Gwen Tennyson? Legend says you died fighting another sorcererress----------She fused with elemental magic, I had to do the same and I was joined to the water---------But how could you keep concienness and how did you not become one with the water?-------------Thanks to the charms of Bezel, but i also needed the staff of Hex to regain my form, otherwise I would still be joined to the water------------How could you keep the mental discipline?---------It wasn't easy but guarding the omnitrix helped me keep focused------------Extraordinary! But you killed Bob Salas son of an archmage of the coven-----------I didn't kill him1 He killed himself trying to kill me, my protective spell returns the damage to its originator-----------There's going to be trouble for this---------But it frees you now---------It does but I may be accused as an accomplice--------suddenly Gwen tenses and turns just in time to stop an act from a woman in black and a black mask, the figure tries to use some martial arts but she can not stand to Gwen, as she nears defeat she releases some smokes bombs and in the confusion escapes-----------I really am starting to hate that woman----------A mistery for another day, the important thing is that there will be another day-----------It's a little premature isn't it? You stoped a scheme not defeated the umbra------Nice way to rain on a parade!---------You're counting your chicks before they hatch------------The unit needs to relax---------They can attack anytime--------Then we'll act--------How can you be so childish?-------Ben and Gwen look amused untill Ben speaks------------Just like us right?-------Yes I remember it well--------They should just admit it and be done with it-----------in unyson-------What? No!-----------You should admit to your feelings and be true to yourselves---------I am true to myself---------Are you?---------Yes!---------Then acept your legacy and tell them who you really are-----------Wha? I mean they know who I am---------Tell them or I will----------Don't-------Acept it!-------Lee? What is he talking about?-------How?---------Like I told Wes I have analyzed DNA and your is easier than his----------Lee sighs and turns towards his unit----------My name is Lee..........My real name is Maxwell Lee Tennyson-----------You're a Tennyson? Why hide it?------------I worried they would make me an officer without knowing anything or keep me "safe" and use me as a symbol------I never thought that you would be able to find relation to the Tennyson name by my DNA-----------You are descendant from our son Kenny---------But he died without having children----------We faked his death, he must have had children and here you are--------So I am your descendant?--------Yes you are---------So you were lying, how disapointing!-------------You're no better! Why don't you tell them your real name?---------I have been telling them my real name---------Then your complete name---------I don't know what you're talking about------------I see who you are----------Abigail looks around and sees expectation--------Fine! My full name is Verdona Abigail Gimial--------Gimial the one that tried to take over the coven?----------Yes but my grandfather wasn't like that!-------------I know!----------How did you?----------Your mana is from my family, you must be a descendant from our daughter Jennifer-----------The both of us are your descendants? We are related?---------Considering the number of generations that have passed, you're very, very distant relatives, after all this time you may be related to half the world's population, it does not afect you---------Still I am unsure if a relationship is warranted--------Yes we still have work to do----------Max. Verdona, life is short, live, follow your hearts, I know we are at war, that's a bigger reason as to not lose time---------Max and Verdona look at each other----------Look you may be a little uptight and snoby, but I like you, will you go out with me?------------Being honest the reason I oposed wedlock to Salas was i wanted to choose my own mate and I wanted to be with you so yes---------Max smiles as does Verdona and they both embrace and kiss--------the unit smiles and groans----------Great I didn't win the pool!----------Neither did I--------I didn't think they would--------It was obvious Kabeb, but I said it would be later--------Too bad Tommix-----------I believe nobody won the pool----------Ahem1 I did!---------Almuth? Of course you did!----------Wait! You placed bets on when we would go out?-------Gotta go boss!---Yeah!----------Come back here!-----------At least give us a comission---------Max!-------Hey We can go someplace nice with some money---------and they board their shuttles, Ben and Gwen are surveying the terrain----------Something wrong Gwen?---------I sense magic, old magic-----------Ancient magic?--------Not that old, more like from our time----------Another mistery then----------Gwen nods and goes to the shuttle.

After debriefing and receiving recognition from almost evry legionaire on Omnitrix City, Ben and Gwen go to their quarters and Gwen recognizes them---------Our Home! Is it?---------Everything is just like you left it....almost everything----------our children grew and have since passed, that is what Sunny took away from me----------And Spellbinder from me---------But we are no longer alone-------No we're not-------Gwen and Ben embrace and start kissing and taking off their clothes, Gwen waves her hands and the doors lock not just mechanicly but also with magic safeguards and don't restrain themselves, till high hours of the night.


	10. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven learns what has lied beneath

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors.

Gwen wakes up in the morning and stretches, enjoying the action she has been denied for so long, she turns and smiles when he sees her husband, her cousin, her best friend, her partner, her lover, the love of her life, Ben Tennyson and she carresses is face, Ben smiles and wakes up to his wife's beautiful green eyes----------Good Morning Love-------Good morning Ben!----------they kiss and cuddle untill---------Don't think I have had enough Ben, but I need to get up to speed-----------You don't know? You seemed to be on top of things when you came from your........time-out?---------Gwen rolls her eyes and smirks-----------I know of some things, but I did not get specifics, I sensed what you were trying to do and trusted you about what needed to be done, besides what happened to our children?-----------Ben sighs and---------Very well 2000 years ago..........------------for the next hour Ben tells Gwen what happened after her fight with Sunny, from the decisions taken by their children, his final battle and his awakening and the current situation of the universe, along with the name change of the plumbers and the conspiricy to become a dictatorship, Gwen asks-----------Are you sure the conspiricy is over?------------No, I still have an agent geting intel, we can not stop the shadows while fighting on 2 fronts-----------Agreed, you take care of the plumbers or rahter the legion........I'll have to face the coven----------Things haven't changed a lot in 200 years have they?-----------No! Disapointing, but outside of technological advances, things remain the same-------------I believe that ther would be more advances if not for the invasion---------Maybe!.......We better get ready----------Yes! Let's go!---------Gwen and Ben get up, get dressed, have their breakfast and go towards the command center----------It's amazing that this place still functions!----------It was abandoned and they believed that it has beed striped off everything, but Almuth still found circuits that worked and repaired the others----------Almuth?-----------Azmuth's grandson-----------Very lucky indeed----------If it was luck---------Oh?-----------Something tells me he was waiting for a chance to find the omnitrix----------He found more right?---------Yes!-----------they arrive to command and watch a scene, colonel Green and general Savage talking/discusing with Max-----------So you hid your real identity?-----------I wanted to earn my stripes and bars sirs, not being given to me due to my last name----------You should have trusted us not to make something like that-----------Sorry general, colonel, but some of the Tennysons who were put in command were unfit---------What you say can be considered treason Ltn------------I am a Tennyson sir, besides I can ask permission from the original!--------------Sorry Max! But your namesake was the original....still he would not consider you a traitor for stating the obvious----------Mr. Tennyson! Please do not encourage him!-----------Sorry general, but his reasoning is solid, if other Tennysons were promoted more for their symbolism than aptitudes-----------I know, but you must understand, the Tennyson name carries a lot of weight, ever since your resurrection there have been more uprisings and now with another Tennyson on the legion.......and the resurrection of your wife...Please to meet you ma'm----------The plesaure is all mine general----------Mrs. Tennyson honored to meet you!, the descriptions of your legend make you no justice----------Oh? What did Ben say?----------Not your husband ma'm, but the legends, your husband did not exagerate-------------I am no longer 10 years old Gwen------------Just keeping you on your toes------------Anyway regardless you did stop an attack from the umbra, despite your omission you are now captain...Max----------Don't promote me too soon general----------You'll be promoted accordingly! Besides you should be a higher rank already, captain!-----------Yes sir!----------So you are now a captain, will we go out now?----------Kai!?-----------Surprise! Well?------------Sorry my girlfriend would not aprove?----------Your girlfriend?.....I am your girlfriend!!------------No Kai, we were only acquinteissences, nothing more--------Is that your story?----------it's the truth!-------------Gwen observes the woman that is making a scene and she is shocked---------Kai? How?--------she looks at Ben but he shrugs and she nods----------So who is it? That slutty magui?-----------Watch your tongue Kai! I will not stand idly by while you insult her!-------------I will call her as I want!---------I would not recomend that!-----------Kai turns to the new voice and there is a a spark of recognition---------- _So the bitch has returned_ \----------And you are?----------Gwen Tennyson! And I don't apreciatte you insulting my family!--------------- _My family bitch! They should be my family! Ben was my pet!-_ \----------You should teach her not to take what doesn't belong to her-----------Gwen walks towards Kai and glares at her------------The same applies to you, Kai; Max was not yours, and he chose Verdona, better acept it--------Gwen observes Kai's eyes and she sees the same coldness she saw 2000 years prior----------This isn;t over! I don't care who you are!---------Kai storms off of command and Gwen says------------You will lose again Kai!-----------she turns and glares at Gwen who smiles with an Aha! moment, Kai reddens and leaves----------Geez Wes you said you would not bring her again!------------I didn't! She came with general Savage------------Sorry about that, I didn't believe Green, but now I see why you refused her, and I will send an order so she doesn't come over here ever------------We would apreciate it-----------Gwen leaves command and encounters Kai once more-----------I see you have some relics, I am a student of history and archeology, please surrender them to me!----------I will not! I am their guardian, I will surrender them to no one!---------I can tell the legion to take them away from you------------Gwen smiks-----------I have experiencie on those matters and have never lost the charms, and I doubt the current legion and coven are any treath, not even you.......Kai, how did you survive?-----------the young woman's face smirks-----------Wouldn't you like to know? I will take back my pet!----------Over my dead body! Like I told you all those years ago....He is not a pet! He is a man!-------------He was my pet and you stole him!----------No Kai! He was never yours----------We will see!----------and Kai turns and leaves, Gwen waits untill she is sure she is gone and walks again----------- _It apears that we will have our fight Kai, and I'll be ready!_ \----------and she goes forward while she meditates.

Gwen arrives to Verdona's room and knocks-----------Gwen! I just talked to the coven.....they are not pleased--------------I didn't expect them to be........Ben has put me up to date on the invasion, the legion and some facts about the coven, but only you can tell me what is going on over there------------Verdona meditates and then says------------I would keep my council but the fact that Ben helped me improve my magic without being a wizard and I sense you are more adept..........this is what is going on----------sometime later-------------So it's not as bad as back then, but not much better either, and less knowledge, they have perverted Jennifer's ideals----------Jennifer?---------My daughter, your ancestor who went to the coven to open it up--------------There are stories that there was more openess for a while, but after the invasion---------Emergencies sometimes brings out the worst in people and leaders.........so when can we go and face the coven?-----------I would prefer to train more to go to see them-------Don't worry Verdona, nothing will happen, and we will return to train you and teach you spells------------I wish I had your confidence-----------They have kept you in basic training so you do not reach your full potential, you will reach it and soon-----------Verdona smiles and goes to her comunicator.

2 days later Gwen and Verdona walk into the palace of the coven, Verdona feels nervous, Gwen walks head held high and alert, meanwhile in the coven council archmage Nathan Salas is fuming-----------Why are you leting that murdering witch come here? We should send a squad and bring her in, in chains!-----------Calm down Salas! She is Ben Tennyson's wife and we have read stories of her hability and powers!-------------I want vengaence!-----------We need to know what happened!-----------Are you kidding? Since when do we let others dictate our actions?-------------Be careful Nate, one might think that you are not interested in the truth and in imposing your will-----------We are the coven! We rule!------------Keep quiet! Here they are!-----------Gwen walks in and sizes up the room and the council and notices a midle age man who looks like the wizard she faced after awakening, she feels his hatred and and almost believes she is seeing Rene Gimial------------Welcome Gwen Tennyson, we are amazed that you survived an elemental fusion spell----------I have my methods and spells and I got some help for the final breakthrough-------------Yes you were helped, you helped in the murder of your bethroted Abigail, now I will take his place!-------------I don't think so!, my name is Verdona and I am in a relationship with Max Tennyson!-----------You prefer a human? Outrageous! This is all your fault you witch! Who do you think you are?--------------I am the guardian of the charms of Bezel and these arranged unions to create more poweful magui are a form of supremacy and will not triumph1-------------The charms of Bezel! They belong to the coven! Give them to me!-----------Salas jumps towards Gwen, but she sidesteps him---------Witch! I am an archmage and I will take the charms from your charred corpse!------------he casts a spell and throws it towards Gwen who puts the staff in front of her, the spell bounces back and Salas incinerates himself to ashes, the rest of the council is shocked, Gwen replies------------Just like his son! He threw a spell not understanding that a reflection spell would make it destroy himself-----------Reflection spell? But that takes years of experience!------------Or a few years of fighting other magui, What I want to know is why you do not teach spells to the young magui------------During the first years of the umbra invasion they killed many magui so we decided to keep our abilities to a mininum-----------Hide? The shadows have run rampant on the earth and the universe, the magui need to make a stand------------We need to survive!---------Yes shaman! But the umbra want to fuse their universe with ours and will destroy us in the process, being cautios is selfdefeating-----------You do not know that!---------Yes I do mistress, my husband has goten intel and the antenna that were destroyed a few days ago were to transport earth to their universe, we would not have survived, and keeping the magui without knowledge would help into that-------If what you say is true, then we need to be more assertive----------Yes chief, you need to use the spell books to mount up a defense or resistance if you wish-----------Are you sure of their intentions?-------------Yes I am, we, my husband and I have been doing this for a long time, we know where to get information, and you can analyze the wreckage of the antennas and corroborate my warnings-------------the council talk among themselves and finally respond------------You are the guardian of the charms of Bezel and this staff has power also,. you can easily overpower us and take over, we may not be able to make a complete change, but we will train the young ones more from now on and our system of wedlock will end inmediatly---------------It's a good begining but you must make haste, the umbra seem to be reaching their endgame------------the coven do not show it but they are fearful.

Verdona and Gwen leave the palace with a spellbook-----------There are not a lot of books available, this has some spells but not many------------We believe that they were locked away to prevent from falling on the wrong hands, but the magui who knew where they are passed away a long time ago without passing their knowledge------I understand the need for secrecy, but sometimes it backfires on us-----------I see what you mean.......our shuttle has not arrived-----------I'll call Omnitrix City..........that's strange no one's answering---------Is there a trouble?----------Must be---------What now?---------Gwen ponders, a few hours ago in the command center, Ben goes to Max------Max we better be prepared, I believe there will be a coup soon-------------Should we warn the generals?-----------Actually they will try to take the station and from here wipe out any resistance-----------How do you know?------------I have intel----------Someday you will have to tell me your sources----------Soon, but we better survive this coup---------We will, I'll get my people ready----------Discretly Max---------Of course-----------and they go about their business, as they prepare they receive a message, a general will visit, be ready----------Understood----------the general arrives and begins his inspection, finally arriving to command center-----------General Landon welcome!------------Great station captain, very finely run and very impresive, it almost feels like...........Olympus!----------at that moment the legionaires acompanying the general take out their blasters and point them towards Max's soldiers----------Better stand down captain! I am takiung over! You better not try anything Ben 10000, this litle device is nullyfing your omnitrix------------General Landon you are part of the cabal?------------Of course I am! I will control this station and the rest of the legion and I will open negotiations with the umbra-----------The umbra are not interested in negotiations general-----------So you say "Heroe of heroes", they will negotiate and I will stay in power----------No you won't general, you'll be stoped------Really? How?------------as the general asks Ben punches the legionaire closest to him and gets his blaster, the other legionaires try to fire at him but are taken down by nomad-------What? Where did they come from?-----------Ben fires at 2 legionaires stuning them and turns towards the general-----------We knew that not all generals had been captured last time around, so we waited when you would make your move------------I have more soldiers, you will lose------------You only saw the soldiers we wanted you to see, there are more and soon they will overcome yours-------------Then I'll detonate this bomb and take all of you with me!-----------there's a lull in the action as both sides weight what they must do, meanwhile on earth----------Gwen something must be wrong-----------I know, maybe it's the coup Ben was preparing against-----------They'll need our help but how can we get there?----------Gwen smiles----------Easy!---------she waves her arms while doing an incantation and a portal opens and they walk through it, apearing on the command center, Gwen takes a quick look and knows what is going on and with a wave and some words, the rebels are thrown agains the walls and lose conciousness, the general tries to push his detonator but is hit by blaster fire and falls to the floor almost unconcious, he still tries to activate the detonater but it's frozen and shatters due to the cold, Landon looks up and sees Big Chill---------You overestimated your device and underestimated my omnitrix, you and your men are defeated general, come along peacefully-----------the legionaires take their prisoners to the brig----------Call general Savage and colonel Green tell them what happened and that this time we have brass to interrogate-----------Well Gwen you came here just in time----------I knew you would need my help, otherwise you'd be in big trouble----------It was under control, I just wanted to give him a false sense of security, I never lost my telephatic link with the omnitrix, I knew his device didn't work----------------Your plan worked Ben, we didn't lose a legionaire---------and the other side?---------Mostly injuries, only one casualty.........Armstrong!------------The colonel?----------ex-colonel! It apears that he ran towards an airlock and blew himself out into outer space-----------Suicide? Why?-----------He denied knowing anything about the cabal, this time he got caught red handed, he knew he would be punished severily so he took the easy way out------------Ugly way to go!----------Yes it is!---------and they continue working.

Later at their home Ben and Gwen are talking--------------So you made progress with the coven?-------------i don't know how much is from teeth out but they seem motivated to change-------------I hope so! We need light to defeat the shadows, and the problem is that the coven has been in shadow for a long time------------We will turn them toward the light Ben, we will---------and Ben and Gwen embrace.


	11. Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen look at relics and people from their time.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors, specially csgt since I have used some of his characthers.

Gwen and Ben are talking at their home---------Are you ever going to tell me how you get your intel?----------Soon Gwen, once I get all the intel and the agent is in no danger-------------Agent? Just one?----------I only know one, if there are more........-----------Fine! Keep your secrets!----------You know full well how damaging released intel can be------------Yes I remember, but I expected you to trust me!---------I do! But you not knowing keeps you safe-------Gwen frows--------Benjamin Kirby Tennyson you do not take whole responsibility for the world.......you know what you can become----------Ben smiles and hugs Gwen---------That's not happening Dweeb, it is simply....caution, if I get the information I'm expecting, you'll know----------You better Doofus----------Anyway how is Verdona's training?---------Very well, she is a very good student, soon she'll be as good as me when we fought the highbreed----------Impresive! You think this will help move the coven?---------Move them or scare them....I just wish I could find my old spellbook, where did JJ hide it?-----------Maybe Verdona knows without knowing----------What?---------Maybe she has information, but doesn't know its relevance----------Why didn't I think about that?--------Believe me, looking for conspiracies is not fun----------Gwen smiles and holds Ben's hand.

Some time later Ben arrives to the command center----------Good morning general Savage, colonel Green, Max!---------Mr. Tennyson I thank you for helping us stop the coup from general Landon, although some worry you know too much------------Understandable, but taking into consideration what has transpired do you blame me?---------No! Not really, once we expel the shadows we will need to organize intelligence agencies----------It would be sensible---------Max--------Yes, Wes?----------Kai has disapeared----------What?----------She returned home and next morning her room was intact but she was nowhere to be seen--------Somebody took her?---------No! The way her room was she left of her own accord........and taking into consideration her past history with all of you.......You better be careful...all of you!----------Understood! We'll be careful---------Well we still have an invasion to repel----------and they turn to their information.

In a training room Verdona is walking on mana steps and hears--------Faster!---------she complies, and sees projectiles going towards her and raises a shield, for a moment she loses concentration and almost falls but regains her footing and manages to keep her shield up but looks exhausted--------Come down and rest!---------she does and almost collapses----------You are worse than Alexandrite, she didn't push me as hard-----------You only trained your body with her, with me is body and soul, you need to be stronger so you can endure more the use of mana, I have told you that if your shield is destroyed you will feel feedback and must endure it, specially in battle----------I know, but i'm tired!----------Here you can be tired, on the battlefield you will not have that luxury........but you really need your rest, we'll resume in 30 minutes---------Verdona takes a seat and Gwen lets her rest and then asks------------Verdona, are there stories about Jennifer?------------Jennifer? Oh! Yes! She exhibited Rene Gimial and saved the council of the coven, I remember reading that she was adept to being a seer, it was during a trance she discovered the plot of Gimial, I can hardly believe that down the line 2 enemy bloodlines would wedlock, anyway it is said that during her first trance she saw Ben's death.......sorry! Sorry! Sorry!-----------It's okay, he got better---------It is also said that during that first trance a traveler apeared and warned not to look further, this characther apears in some texts in diferent centuries, so maybe it did not happen--------I think he was Profesor Paradox--------Yes he is called Paradox----------That's all about Jennifer?----------Well there is another story that she continued to go into trances and that in the latter ones she seemed worried and after the last one she withdrew into herself and according to legend she hid a relic in the coven palace, mentioning that the right person would find it and use it to save everything----------And nobody has found the relic?-----------They have searched the room and have never found anything, still some try from time to time to no avail, that is why nobody believes that the relic exist-----------She said the right person?-----------I believe she said the right person would understand the clue--------------Gwen meditates and finally speaks-----------Get ready Verdona we're going to the castle------------Huh? Why?-----------The relic must be my spellbook and I am the one who will understand the clue--------How important is this spellbook? We may have to fight the coven-----------The spellbook may have the clues to geting rid of the umbra--------at these words Verdona springs up and goes to get ready.

Gwen and Verdona arrive to the coven's castle------------Are we busting our way in and out?------------We will try diplomacy first, besides it's my spellbook I simply want it back-----------and they go inside-----------Welcome Gwendolyn! or do you prefer Gwen?-------Gwen, hello chief Thunder Fists!---------To what do we owe the plesaure?----------Verdona tells me that the coven has been looking for my daughter's relics----------Yes, but mostly out of curioasity, if there are relics nobody has been able to find them----------I would like to try--------Really? You already have the charms of Bezel and the staff of....---------Hex! Yes I have some of the best relics, but what I'm looking for will help me make better use of them--------I see ho harm in you trying, Go ahead!------------Thank you!----------they go inside and Gwen turns to Verdona and motions her to take the lead, and soon reach a chamber, Gwen casts a spell of ilumination and inspects carefully the chamber and finds nothing-----------There's nothing here and yet there must be------It's only a legend Gwen----------If Jennifer got into trances she must have known I would need the spellbook, there must be a clue around here!---------There's nothing here! Maybe someone took the clue without knowing-------------I doubt Jennifer would leave a clue that could be stolen or taken away----------But the walls and floor are barren! Nothing recognicible! Even the pimps on the wall do not make a pattern, these tend to be diferent but no pattern!---------Diferent? Wich ones?---------These ones!----------Gwen inspects them and after a while a smile apears on her face----------Jennifer you clever girl!----------That's the clue? What is it?------------It's Braille!--------Braille?--------Pimps on a surface on a specific pattern, it was used by blind people so they could read by using their fingers------------You can read it?---------No! But a translation spell and...--------It's only 3 letters--------Yes! 3 letters! J J T---------J J T?----------Jennifer Joy Tennyson! JJ Concentrate I feel mana---------Yes I start to feel it!----------Gwen does an incantation and the bricks separate and show a hidden box and Gwen grabs the box and opens it----------Yes! My spellbook! Thank you JJ!-----------What is that?---------A magic bag, you can carry a lot of things on it and not feel the weight, we found it, I will need to study it to find a way to expel the shadows from here-----------Gwen and Verdona walk towards the exit and encounter chief Thunder Fists-----------Did you find the relic?-----------Yes we did!----------You did? How?---------I found a clue......something from my time and the message I could understand---------I see, very clever of your daughter, then maybe we will be more observant when we look for relics, they may be in front of us---------Perhaps, I am sure there will be relics to find-----------and Verdona and Gwen leave the castle, when they board their shuttle they find Max and Ben---------Is there trouble Ben?---------No, we will make a social visit---------Okay!?----------they arrive to nomad's old headquarters and Ben guides them to a section where non-combatants live, he arrives to a door and he knocks-------Who is it?---------It's 100000-----------Come on in!------------Ben opens the door and goes in along with Gwen, Max and Verdona, once inside they notice a nice home, and from a room a voice----------Be there in a minute!----------curiosity intrigues Ben's companions and then shock when the owner of the voice walks into the living room, a young woman completly naked, she looks at the group and----------Hi! Will you present your friends Ben?-----------Sure! This is my wife Gwen, here is Verdona Gimial and captain Max Tennyson-------------Pleased to meet you Gwen! Verdona! Max!....a relative of yours?------------They both are---------I see--------Max is shocked, Verdona anoyed and Gwen finds the situation humorous----------Excure me?--------Yes?...Verdona?---------Would you mind geting some clothes on?--------Why?---------It would be more confortable for us---------For you don't you mean?----------Whatever, you agree right Max?---------Yes!----------I was wondering if I had read you correctly...and I did...fine!---------and clothes seem to apear from her body---------Well at least you are no longer naked--------I still am, the clothes are created from my body, so I am still naked---------Gwen is about to laugh---------What's your name?---------Geraldine Anniston---------So you found Lucy's descendant--------I'm not sure, but she is a relative of her, she has one the devices that Lucy and her family took to hide when things got bad---------I see---------What do you mean devices? What kind of devices----------To pass off as human on earth Verdona, Geraldine here is a lenopan------------A shapeshifter? There's a debate of wheter they can be trusted or not----------Propaganda spin from the generals Max, there were a lot of lenopans on the plumbers, they were the best suited for undercover work-----------So she's the one that has given you the intel?-----------Bright boy!---------If you weren't taken I would try and catch you--------Verdoina is about to reply when Gwen intervenes---------Calm down Verdona, she's having fun! My cousin Lucy liked to make fun of me, but it was not mean spireted and I'm prety sure that she paraded around you naked when I was gone right Ben?------------Ben chuckles---------Yes she did! I was depresed you know, nothing happened of course----------I know, Lucy never crossed the line and she liked having fun...at my expense of course, but she would never do anything, at least after we got married, before that she may have tried more forcefully----------Nothing happened!--------Good!---------Verdona notices mirth in Gwen's eyes--------So she's a shapeshifter? Can't she be detected---------Yes that is why the plumbers provided lenopans in undercover work devices that helped in masking their readings to mimic more the DNA of where the agents were working--------We repaired them over and over, they lasted a long time, but we were worried that they would fail at any time, but working with Ben our devices were repaired and are now better than ever, thanks Ben!-----------Thank Almuth, he also made the improvements....so I already know but anything to report?---------Nothing! They are all captured or very deep now-----------Maybe, but I don't want to spend time worrying about them, you have fulfilled your end of the deal, you no longer have to look for rebels----------How could she be the only one investigating?-----------Geraldine smiles----Because i could be a mousy waitress serving them and aparently not paying attention, or an old waitress who was somewhat deaf, or a foot soldier, all the way to colonel or general, pasing off as Armstrong was very productive----------He is dead now so you better not change into him----------I know who is dead Ben, a mistake ;like that would be my last, and I will continue to investigate, I hope I can someday join the legion and do undercover work---------Verdona had watched as Geraldine had transformed into all the diferent people she had mentioned and was impressed----------Youi don't have to----------I want to! I dream of the day I no longer hide what I am----------Soon Geraldine, soon---------they talked for a few hours and then got up to leave---------Well Geraldine, if you get information you know how to contact me or Gwen, just be careful----------You know I will---------I'm just happy i could receive friends and be myself, close the door please?---------Sure!-------as the group departs and Max turns to close the door he sees Geraldine get naked again and then change into a purple muddy form-----------She got naked right?--------Yes! and also into her true form...I had only seen drawings----------Something tells me she will be making fun of me, and better be careful with you----------Max smiles--------You have nothing to worry about----------Maybe she does!--------What? Who?----------in front of them the figure in black apears before them and demands----------Give me your relics!---------Why don't you come and get them?---------I will!-------But before that How can you still be alive Kai?---------You think i'm Kai?---------Because you are, even with the distorting voice i know it is you, besides you always want relics, that's you M.O.------------the figure stands still and laughs, and takes off the mask--------You always have been smart Gwen, and yet you did not leave Ben so I could tame him-------Like I told you all those years ago......he is not a pet! And you will never have him! Is that what's kept you alive?----------I found some magic texts during my digs, I have been jumping from body to body for such a long time and when they named this child like me I believed it to be an omen and I was right, she has my same tastes and my desire to take what belongs to her---------In other words, you but worse-------Better! I will have both Ben and Max as my pets---------Verdona gets angry and prepares to attack----------So your whore descendant has learned magic, doesn't matter I'll use her body and magic to beat you but before she can do it---------Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! What's happening?----------You are such a fool, you really think that I stayed at the same level when last we fought? Also you are not amagic wielder Kai, taking care of you should be easy and we will free your descendant----------That you will not be able to do, she is happy with our arrangement and rather enjoys it, that is why I will keep both Ben and Max, she wants Max and I Ben---------No you won't--------but before Kai can be stopped there is a series of explosions and the group looks for survivors and inspect the damage and in the confusion Kai escapes, before returning to Omnitrix City Ben surveys his surroindings, Gwen walks towards him--------Let's go Ben, she escaped---------I know, I am surprised how long can such hatred go on?----------I don't know--------So you found the spellbook?--------Yes! And I will investigate if there's a method to expel the umbra from our universe I will find it--------I know you will---------and they return home.


	12. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a way to expel the shadows? If there is can it be implemented?

Disclaimer i do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from wich I take inspiration.

Somewhere on earth, Nomad unit is fighting, it has been more than a month since the spellbook was found and nothing had been found and the shadows and their forces had tried to take down legion forces, they failed but the legion had not been able to capitalize on their failures; that didn't stop nomad to fight as they always did, hard and if necesary to the last man, on the battleground Ben and Max are on the frontline, Max leading and Ben fighting----------Ben can you use a petrosapiens powers to hold the enemy?---------No Max Their blasters would shatter the crystal, it can be done but it will not be very efective, although they would get hurt so it may help---------No! Wait! You once used a plant based alien right?-----------Yes! Wildvine!----------Can you use him to hold the enemy?----------It will be hard, but more efective than crystal--------Do it!--------Ben complies and the vines grow underground and apear behind the enemy lines and they hold most of them, nomad presses and finally overcome the enemy, they take prisoners and feel optimistic of their chances believing that the intel will be benefitial-------Latophiles! How do we transport them? All together or separate?----------Well Kabeb since we don't want to be subject to a counter attack all together----------Why not separate the leaders? They are the most likely to have inteligence about their forces------------Not bad reasoning Tommix! Maybe you should take over for Kabeb and Latophiles!-----------Come on Alexandrite! So he had a good idea, we have experiencie!---------Then use it! We have moved up in rank, we are suposed to know better!------We'll do better Ltn.!--------All right Kabeb!-----------So Tommix, can you recognize the leaders?----------I think so Latophiles---------Then separate them from the group and put them in the other transport---------Yes sir!--------He's gotten good!---------Yes! Maybe it's time he joined the inner circle---------and they continue to talk, Ben walks towards Max--------Good idea about using a plant based alien Max!------------Max looks at Ben slyli----------You have used them that way before Ben, it seems you are looking at me at how I would work the omnitrix, why?------------You caught me! "Sigh" when I was 10 years old I was invencible or rather I felt invencible, then something happened and I took off the omnitrix and i was happy, but a new threat apeared and I used the omnitrix again, and i haven't taken it off much ever since, discounting my 2000 year nap, anyway as I got older I understood that the omnitrix should be passed if anything happened to me, my son Ken became the logical choice, specially since the omnitrix is programed to Tennyson DNA, it must be a descendant from mine, and you fit the bill!----------What about Verdona?--------She has come a long way, but omnitrix and magic don't work well together, it can be done, but she was held back for years so while she has progressed, it would be a hassle to balance the 2-----------Is that the reason you did not give it to your daughter?----------Mostly to not make her a target, with Gwen guarding it. it became undetectable-----------If Ken had not quit in cowardice he could have kept using it!----------Don't call him a coward!----------Sorry! It's just that....------The problems with stories or legends is that they simplify the circunstances: Ken was not a coward, he was very brave, he fell in love with a non-fighter and he had to choose between adventure or love, he chose love and that was a good thing, if he had stayed Spellbinder his older brother would have killed him first in his mad quest for power, since he survived he had descendants and that is why you are here, other thing overlooked is the political times, the way it was they would have tried to kill him to get the omnitrix in order to obtain power, it wasn't a happy time-----------I thought that the collapse happened after your death----------My death made it oficial, but it had started before, way before, but it makes a better legend to say it collapsed with my death, it was the end of the heroic age, Ken would not have been able to prevent it, and his part in the drama was to survive------------I hadn't thought about it, that way-----------The details are mostly lost to history, but they shape events without people being aware; the omnitrix has many properties, being killed is very dificult, but not impossible, if something happens you will be the natural succesor, the next wielder-----------I hope I never become the wielder---------Truthfully I hope also you will not become the next wielder anytime soon----------Max laughs as does Ben and with that they rejoin the unit.

On Omnitrix City in a chamber, Verdona is casting spells and creating shields, mana stones, at some points she seems to float, others running on mana steps avoiding attacks while Gwen is in the center in a lotus flower stance while she reads her spellbook, Verdona drops her guard watching Gwen concentrate on the book, when suddenly she gets hit by a mana stone and she falls on her behind---------Ow! That hurt!----------Don't be a crybaby! I didn't hit you hard and I cushioned your fall, your pride got hurt more than you-----------Gwen has not taken her attention from her book, Verdona gets up, rubs her behind and goes towards her---------How do you do it? You have been reading that book and still manage to kick my butt during training----------Gwen smiks--------We are women Verdona, we can multi-task, I could probably cook a meal right now----------You're bragging!--------Not much, unlike you I was not held back, I learned since I was 10 and continued learning till my final day----------From what I hear the coven has started to teach spells to everyone, there's some fear that it will make them targets--------It is a risk, but we may need them to expel the shadows----------Some of them are afraid-----------It just shows they are sane----------Verdona looks at the pages of the spellbook----------Can you read that? They look as symbols to me----------As you progress on your magic you will understand it more, even I can't always understand all of it, I also have the theory that it's somewhat sentient and it shows what is needed, not what we want----------Great! It may not help then!---------It will, you have to keep faith---------Since I haven't used many spellbooks I defer to you what to find---------Gwen smiles--------In time Verdona, in time. Now go again---------and Verdona goes to the starting line.

A few days later Gwen is still reading her spellbook but now on her home, Ben arrives and calls to Gwen-------Hi Gwen! Found anything yet?--------Maybe, I believe that against shadows a spell of light should be the best option, but nothing thus far----------There are no spells against shadows?---------Yes there are! But not strong enough to expel them from this universe, and the spells I see while useful are limited......maybe I should rest, look at it with fresh eyes---------So nothing then?---------Seems so, maybe I have seen it and have not recognized it-----------Come on! you would have noticed it---------I like to think so Ben, but maybe it's in pieces and I have to assemble it, or in code, as something inocous-----------That is a lot of posibilities Gwen, I doubt it would be so complex, while JJ hid her clue well, it was easy to understand for you, maybe the spell is something out of the ordinary or seems incoherent-----------Like the adding operation?--------What adding operation?----------One that has apeared...look it makes no sense 1+1= **1** \---------Ben frows but something in the back of his mind doesn't let go of the concept till finally---------Wasn't this quote a Buddah one?---------Yes! I had almost forgotten that! 1 + 1 = **1** , the answer is love, but why?..........what did Alien X told you about who were the ones who could defeat the shadows?---------The Anodytes?--------Yes! That's it! Not 1 anodyte but 2 working together!---------Ben smiles and then goes serious--------But anodytes were nearly exterminated and are hiding, how can they help us stop the shadows?-------I remember you telling me that they are not extinct, maybe we can find them------ They haven't been found for a long time Gwen how can we?-----------I believe that I can find at least one and from there.......----------Are you sure?---------I'll try---------and Ben and Gwen renew hope. 

For the next days Ben supervises Verdona's training just using tech against her, Ben increases the level and Verdona has trouble with the mechanical hurdles but soons adapts and gets better, Gwen is her home concentrating till one day she feels a very small presence but soon realizes what it is and she focuses on it, she goes towards the command center and there she finds Ben, Max and Rook Ken---------I believe that I found an anodyte!----------Really where?---------Show me some star maps---------They do till finally she says--------Here!----------That is pretty far! But not an impossible trip......it should take 2-3 weeks----------Are you sure Rook?----------Yes! With the improvements done by Almuth, the Argo is faster and has more firepower and defensive power-----------It would leave nomad without transport but the potential in finding an anodyte is worth the risk......I'll talk to central command and get their aproval---------If they don't aprove?---------It would be terrible if Rook decided to return the galvans to their planet and take longer than expected, specially if he forgot to take them with him----------It would raise a lot of questions, but it would help---------and they wait.

Ben and Gwen are in their quarters preparing----------Ben what if they say no?---------We'll go anyway, you heard Max, it is our best shot to expel the shadows---------But if we go disobeying orders.....--------Not the first time we've done it!----------Yes, I almost miss it----------there's a knock on the door, Ben goes and opens it----------Max! Do you have news?-------Yes! Reluctantly they agreed, they don't want to risk losing both of you, but understand the necessity of your mission--------We'll try to return quickly Max----------The closer we get to that system it will be easier to pinpoint location----------Your mission will be kept secret for 2 reasons: to not alert our enemies and to not get hopes up in case the mission does not succed-----------We'll do our best---------That's all anyone can do.

Next day Ben and Gwen go to the hangar and board the Argo, Max and Verdona are waiting for them----------Alexandrite will take a patrol with you...just in case---------Good! Precautions must be taken-----------Gwen?---------Yes Verdona?---------I know that you left a program for me to train, I just hope you return to continue my training----------Don't worry Verdona, it should be an easy mission, but during these times precautions need to be taken---------I know but I've learned so much with you and goten used to you---------I like you too Verdona-------she smiles and hugs Gwen who hugs back, Max and Ben smile-------Well good luck Ben I hope to see you soon-------Likewise Max--------and they shake hands--------That's all?--------They're men Verdona! That is as close they'll get to show emotion--------I don't understand it!----------But they do make life interisting--------Verdona smiles and she leaves the ship along with Max, Ben, Gwen and Alexandrite go to the bridge and observe as they leave the hangar and start their journey.


	13. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The code to the defeat of the Pater Umbra

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors.

In outer space the Argo flies silently, in the mess hall Ben, Gwen and Alexandrite are talking----------So you think you will find an anodyte?-----------I hope so, they are the secret to defeating the umbra------------So we return with the anodyte and that's all?---------No we need 2 anodytes, we hope this being will take us to another---------And if not?---------We'll look for another way then----------Is there another way?-------------We don't know, but we'll try-----------No wonder they want this mission under wraps----------From what Max has been telling me the numbers of recruits has increased lately---------Teh news of your return, both of you has given hope to people and are now more willing to fight, among the new recruits there is one who is a very good one, he may make officer faster than anybody, sarigar is that good-----------Well if we can't overpower the shadows, we may be able to outmaneuver them--------------Maybe, but that may be not enough----------We'll find a way.......I know we are facing bigger odds than 20 centuries ago, but we prevailed, we will again-------------and the Argo continues its course.

On earth nomad is in battle at a hidden smuglers's lair, Max is ordering his men to diferent positions to avoid leting the trafickers escape with their hostages, when the smuglers attack with blasters and military level weapons-----------Frag! They have some good ordainence----------We noticed Latophiles, what now?-----------We stand our ground!, prepare to advance!-----------Captain! There is no place to protect us from their fire-----------It seems too barren to be natural, I believe the smuglers plowed it as to prevent sneak attacks or advancement of troops---------A reasonable assumption Tommix...Ideas anyone?------------Maybe a portable shield?-----------They'll leave before we get one here.if there is any available----------I believe that we'll have to make a siege---------Great!---------Maybe I can help----------Verdona? What are you doing here?---------The hostages are magui, the coven asked if I could help, I didn't promise anything but with you here---------We are pinned down, we can't attack and if they have a secret exit we'll lose them---------How can I help?----------If you have a portable shield generator so we can advance---------Verdona looks at Max and smiles---------I may not be able to protect all of you but I can shield some of you to advance----------Can you do it?---------she smiles--------All right get the gear and prepare to advance we'll throw grenades to destroy their big guns so the rest of you can advance-----------Captain! You must stay here, I should be the one going!-----------No Latophiles it's my prerrogotive, Tommix get 6 legionaires to come with us----------Yes sir!---------We'll go 50 meters to our right and from there straight ahead-----------Is that the best route?----------The shortest---------Verdona looks at him----------I know you have been practicing and have improved, but still it's better the short route----------I can't argue with that---------as the legionaires are ready, they move to the point that Max indicated and then---------Stand behind me!-----------Verdona their blasters are strong!----------I know---------a purple shield apears in front of the group and they advance, the smuglers fire at the group and Verdona feels some strain, when they see nothing happens they double their efforts and Verdona shows strain on her face but still advances, Max wants to confort her and talk to her but he keeps quiet knowing she needs all her concentration, he sees the criminals reading another round when they are attacked and destroyed, he follows the trail of fire and sees nomad attacking taking advantage of them drawing their fire, Max then moves towards the destroyed battery, drawing fire again and the battery being attacked by the other legionaires, once they are in an advantegeous position they throw grenades and wait for the fireworks, some of the smuglers abandon their post and he signals his troops to advance wich they do, Verdona drops the shield and seems lost in concentration and then points------------There they are!---------Who?------The magui!---------You may get shot!---------Verdona smirks-------Really?--------Tommix call the troops we are rescuing the hostages...let's go Verdona!--------they move again behind a shield but this time Verdona throws mana balls and disables their oponents, she reaches a box and-----------They have them caged like animals!--------We'll free them!--------Not neccessary!---------Verdona concentrates and the box falls apart, there are a dozen persons from various ages, but mostly young---------Are you all right------they nod and Verdona tells them-------Good! I understand you have been practicing some spells, can you cast them against your kidnappers?--------the group smiles, as the smugglers prepare to leave, many are thrown toward the walls, the free ones pale and start running but are soon surrounded by nomad and they give up, as reinforcements arrive and take the smuglers away, some in stretchers from their hits on the wall and an unidentified transport arrives and the magui board it, Max sees Verdona talking with a distinguished looking woman, he gives them their privacy------------Well Verdona you did good, you rescued our brethen----------I did not do it alone mistress Lan, the legionaires were already here, and we helped each other-----------Still if not for you.......----------The magui also helped----------Yes they have improved, but are we not puting them in danger Verdona?---------But now they can defend themselves better, they need to practice more----------I doubt they will be as good as you----------Maybe Gwen will take more disciples and train them------The guardian doesn't seem interested---------She is looking for a way to expel the umbra mistress-----------What if there is no way?---------We'll die!, the Umbra want to invade and take over and will kill all of us-----------So better to die fighting?----------YES!!----------Some fear that outcome----------The alternative is the same result without a chance to survive-----------The younglings are more willing to follow your lead Verdona....maybe it's the way to go---------That is why we have been fighting for the last 200 years---------Yes we have!----------and they leave, Verdona walks towards her transport wich happens to be disabled, she frows and calls to Max-----------Max can I get lift? My transport is........broken1-----------How?----------I don't know-----------Verdona feels uneasy and turns just in time to avoid an attack by the figure in black----------Give me your relics!---------I have no relics! Kai!----------she gets on a defensive posture, her oponent smiks----------Doesn't matter I just want to kick your ass!-------You're welcome to try!-------Kai prepares to attack when she is hit by mana constructs-----------What's the matter Kai? Can't attack?-----------I'll find a way bitch!---------I'll make it easier! No mana!--------Kai smirks and charges but she is thrown on her butt----------What! How?-----------I know how to fight Kai, Gwen told me all about your ancestor...you are carrying around with you---------That whore Gwen and I have some unfinished business! And I with you!----------Bring it on!---------Kai prepares but then---------Stand down Kai, I will shoot you if I have to--------Defending your whore Max?----------Call it what you want, I'll do it!--------- Yes you would.....more reasons to kill you Verdona...at a later time-----------and she runs away after throwing a smoke bomb----------Verdona are you all right?--------Yes Max! Kai is geting dangerous---------I know colonel Green will not be happy about this development, but it doesn't look we'll be able to save her----------She chose her path Max, and she is very far, we may not be able to bring her back----------Too bad, hopefully something can be done---------and they ponder as they leave.

The Argo enters orbit around a planet and Gwen goes to the bridge and concentrates----------There! In that continent! The anodyte is there!----------Sensors can not detect life 50 miles around the being----------Keep monitoring, Gwen and I will go alone----------But Ben if you need help---------We can take care of ourselves! Besides we'll take our maks and pass off as natives----------Still...---------Keep monitoring and if more than 20 people get near us then get ready--------Yes Ben!----------Ready Gwen?----------You know it!------------a shuttle departs and lands 50 meters away from the anodyte, Ben and Gwen aproach and they see a female human of advanced age, she then says----------What do you want?------------Sorry but I have sensed that you are an anodyte---------And?---------i just wanted to ask you if you would come with us to help us fight the Pater Umbra and defeat them------------I can't my time is limited---------But you are of the few beings that can defeat them!---------How young man?--------I don't know!---------So how do you expect me to help?----------In a book there is a clue---------Clue?--------Anodytes are the ones the shadows fear, and the clue seems to imply that 2 anodytes can defeat them----------How?----------I am unsure.....it seems like an add operation....1 + 1 = **1**....see?--------So that was the way!--------Was?-------I'll soon join the aether, that is why I no longer hide---------But anodytes can live untill they want to and--------i no longer want to, I've lost my family, my friends, the one I could do what you want died in the first years of the invasion---------Do you know where other anodytes live?-------No we separated to better survive, but even if you found more anodytes, they would not be compatible to do what you want to defeat the shadows-----------Compatible?---------The 2 anodytes must be compatible so they can exponantially increase their powers------Are you sure you can not do it?-------I am, you will need the 2 anodytes to be together and be compatible, it would take years for something like that to happen--------But it can be done!--------In a long time, but I sense that soon the invasion will come to a head........my time is done!-----------Ben and Gwen see as the woman begins to glow and then disipatte and emptyness, and they return to the shuttle and the Argo.

The Argo is on its way back to earth, the crew is on a somber mood, on the mess hall Alexandrite talks to Ben and Gwen---------So it was a failure--------Not only do we need 2 anodytes, they must be compatible and be together for a time, and we don't know what more they need to do--------Not good, since you say the anodyte you detected died----------I know it apears that she decided not to hide anymore since she no longer would be around to be a target, and the information she gave was not helpful.........aparently--------and Gwen thinks and meditates, when suddenly the ships alarm goes off-------Red alert! Red alert! Enemy ship detected! It's the Bounty!---------Edward Levin's ship!----------Levin?------Yes a descendant of Kevin, it seems he killed his family and relatives and goes around stealing and killing people for profit-------Kevin at his worst------Yes since he enjoys doing it, let's go to the bridge---------they do and when they arrive-------Rook what's the situation?--------The Bounty is on an interception course, they have raised their shields and armed their weapons, as have we--------The last time we discovered that their weapons were not as good as ours, and that they downloaded viruses on oponents ships to disable and defeat them---------Can they do that to us?----------No, we upgraded our cyberdefenses and the ship has been improved---------I better make sure even if Almuth and galvans have made the improvements---------Ben changes into upgrade and goes into the ship's computer and sees that it has been vastly improved, but still inspects the files and after making sure that no viruses have been uploaded, but remains in the ship's computer, when the Bounty hails---------Argo surrender and no harm will come to your crew and ship---------This is the Argo and we decline your offer-----------We have improved our attacks, we will defeat you--------We still decline--------Don't say we didn't warn you---------Ben detects the viruses, worms and trojan horses and easily neutralizes them and sends false positive signals to the Bounty, wich begins to attack and is easily repelled by the Argo and soon is being hit hard, that's when they are hailed by the Argo---------Is something wrong Bounty? You seem to be in trouble----------You'll be the one in trouble soon Argo---------I doubt it Levin, you have been sent a false positive signal, your cyberattack failed--------No, no computer can withstand our attack---------We can, you better surrender--------No! Give me the woman!---------She is not here!---------You lie! There's a woman in your bridge!------I doubt my husband will stand idly by---------I see you, you are beutiful, but not the woman I was hoping for, but you are a good substitute, give her to me and i'll spare your life--------then from the ship's consule an amorpheus figure rises and speaks--------I can upgrade the ships fazers a thousandfold, with one shot your will be completly desintegrated if you continue to molest my wife---------Levin swallows hard and states------You know who I want, give her to me!----------She did not come on this trip you have one second to leave o--------the Bounty jumps into hyperspace and leaves, Ben leaves the ship's computer and turns human----------I improved the cyberdefenses of the ship's computer, not much but still a little better defended to the pirates attacks and some minor repairs to the ship---------Excellent! We should arrive on earth in 2 days----------Good! Although we would prefer better news, we'll rejoin the troops and help any way we can----------in 2 days the Argo arrives to Omnitrix City, soon they reunite with nomad and hear from Max that he has been promoted again now to major and they hear from Verdona off the rescue of the magui from the smuglers and how the magui are improving and are causing more stryfe to the shadows forces, soon Ben and mostly Gwen make their report about the anodyte and waht she told them, the crew, patrol and Gwen and Ben are asked and ordered not to reveal what they were told and the report is closed.

A few weeks later Gwen is sleeping and dreaming, in her dream Gwen watches a lot of diferent ones in diferent fonts and how they try to put themselves one in front of the other but being of diferent fonts they look incomplete until she sees 2 one that are the same font and then when they put one in front of the other they look complete, more solid and they get bigger and bigger and then Gwen wakes up, she get up and meditates a few minutes later the alarm goes off, Ben wakes and when he doesn;t feel Gwen by his side he gets up and sees her looking out the window towrds earth and the stars, he aproaches her and asks----------Something wrong Dweeb?----------I finally understand Doofus, I know what must be done---------and she turns to Ben and looks at him, he raises his eyebrows and asks silently.


	14. Armaggedon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and also I like to acknowledge the work from other authors specially Ericobard, Csgt, Nate Mihael since I have taken some of their creations and situations for this fanfic.

Almuth was frustated, his new sensor array would work if the crystals were vibrating at the right frequency, to create a way to make it so would take weeks, if not months, but he knew there was no option, at that moment Max enters his lab----------So Almuth how does your invention come along?----------Not much Max, I have to make a device to calibrate the crystals to be in the correct frequency to work, and that will take weeks----------Well better get started then---------I know----------You don't have the time grandson----------First Creator!----------Grandfather will do----------What do you mean I don't have time?-----------The array is needed soon----------Azmuth! I thought I would never see you again!-----------This is my second apearance Benjamin, I will make a final third one, my time is coming to an end......from my perspective of course----------Last time you explained why i survived, what now?---------------The sensor array is needed, you must find a way to acelerate the process Almuth---------But how?--------You will know------and Azmuth disapears-----------What do you need Almuth?-----------I need these crystals to vibrate to a specific frequency, building a device to accomplish that will take weeks-------So you need to get these crystals to an specific frequency?---------Yes ideally it should be done all the crystals at once so the frequencies match----------But once they are separated from the device won't the crystals return to their frequency?----------The crystals are artificial, once they are put on a frequency they will stay there----------So a way to get them on a frequency?-------------Ultrasound?--------Yes!---------Ben don't you have an alien who uses ultrasound?---------Yes! Echo-Echo-----------Then the array can start working soon! I'll take the crystals off!-----------Wait Almuth!---------and Ben turns into Echo-echo and divides himself and goes to each crystal----------What's the frequency?---------Here!------All right!--------Ben sends ultrasound to the crystals untill---------That's enough Ben! They are on frequency and the array is starting to get data------Almuth is analyzing the information and makes conversions, so Max and Ben leave. A few hours later Almuth goes to the command center---------Max! Ben!---------What is it Almuth?-----------I have tripled checked the data and taken 4 more readings.........a portal is opening to the other universe and the readings say it will consume our universe, and at the rate it is opening.........we have less than a week to stop it!

The command center is abuzz with activity as comunications with generals and other planets are informed of the situation------------Are you sure of the readings?------------We are constantly monitoring and updating the readings general...there is no doubt-------------We hoped that we would keep them at bay, but it was in vain---------It's worse general we are receiving reports from other worlds, it seems that there are portals there, they are all over the place----------Generals the shadows want to consume our universe, it was just a matter of time till they implemented their endgame, we must prepare---------But none of our weapons will work--------There is a way to stop this and expel the umbra from our universe---------What is it? What must we do?-----------Attack the stronghold of the umbra simultaneously, we will attack near the portal and we will close it-------Excuse me Ben 10000, but are you sure you can stop the umbra?-----------We will---------the generals discuss among them and agree since there really isn't any choice.

Ben and Gwen are preparing for the battle--------So they agreed?--------Well since there is no other option, they did--------Gwen rolls her eyes--------So it's tomorrow?-------Yes! We better rest---------Just rest?--------Ben smirks---------Of course not!--------and he hugs her-------We'll have some fun!--------Gwen kisses Ben and answers-------Oh! Yes!---------and they roll on their bed.

Morning in the hangar, nomad is making preparations when Max and Verdona arrive at the same time--------Everything ready major! Verdona? You are also coming?---------Yes! Gwen told me to be here, I wanted to fight alongside the other magui but Gwen insisted----------Like Ben insisted me to be here, that is why nomad is landing near the portal------------From what I understand Major, it doesn't matter where we'll be, it will be the same result----------A barrel of laughs you are Tommix---------No he is a realist.....there come the stars of the show----------Ben and Gwen walk towards the shuttle---------Everything ready?--------Yes!---------Max, you and Verdona will acompany us to the portal-----------No Ben! I will Go in his place!-----------Sorry Alexandrite......as his X-O I understand you wanting to protect him, but his place will be with us------It goes against orders Ben!---------But it must be this way---------Don't worry Alexandrite, we'll be fine--------and in a low voice to Ben--------I hope you don't make me a liar-----------Gwen do you really need me with you? The Magui will fight and I wished to fight alongside them---------We are going into a fight Verdona, doesn't matter who is with you, you must be where you are needed----------and they board the shuttle and go to the fight of their lives.

The shuttle surveys the area--------There! It's close to the portal and also defensible--------Good choice Max!----------and the shuttle lands, the legionaires disembark and start firing, Ben inspects the placement of the enemy and then --------Through here!--------Ben changes into spider monkey and jumps into the enemy and disables them, new soldiers apear but Ben jams their weapons with webbing, some try to fire only to have them explode on their faces-------Physics still aply!1 Physics still aply!.....coast is clear!--------Ben turns human again and starts walking towards the portal followed by Gwen, Max and Verdona---------You know where the portal is?---------Gwen?-------Up the mountain on that cave--------There doesn't seem to be sentries around it----------They believe that nothing can stop the portals---------Shouldn't you have shared your method with other planets?----------We would if we could.......the method will expand from here through out the universe---------Really Gwen? A spell that powerful?----------You'll see Verdona----------they walk up the mountain to the cave with determination, knowing full well that nomad is pinned down near the landing spot--------I wish I could help them!------Soon Max, soon---------after a while they finally reach the cave---------I expected the climb to be more dificult---------It apears that the trail is man made and preserved------Without the sun plants do not grow as much and that helped preserve the trail-----------Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth---------Agreed!---------they enter the cave wich is empty----------Are you sure there's a portal here?-----------Gwen smiles and chants a spell and the portal is made visible---------It apears that the array was not needed---------It was needed, otherwise the generals would not see this and doubt the danger we are in------------So how do we stop it?----------We will, not you!----------Then why are we here?---------You'll know soon enough-----------Ben it's time!---------Gwen lowers her head as Ben goes to the back of her neck and unlocks a necklace, Verdona sees a stone on a chain with rune symbols--------Need help Ben?----------Gwen answers-------No! He put the necklace, he is the one to take it off-----------Ben carefully puts the pendant on his hand along with the necklace and then holds Gwen's left hand and takes off a ring from her finger and he puts it on the necklace, Gwen then grabs Ben's left hand and takes off a ring and also adds it to the necklace---------Max? Put this necklace on Verdona----------Max gets a hold of the necklace and goes to Verdona who at first doubts but then acepts-----------Verdona this is the keystone, the unknown charm of Bezel and the one which makes the diference-----------And the rings?----------That will be up to the both of you----------There! Necklace is secured!---------Gwen why are you?--------Soon Verdona, soon----------Max I need your left hand!----------Max frows but he still puts his left hand forward, Ben grabs it and then---------Omnitrix voice recognition activated, code Ben 10 00 10 10 Establish telephatic link, disengage time limit, access every life form on data base, detatch and seek new wielder code Ben 10 00 10 10 10 00 00 10 Execute!------------Voice recognized and code acepted----------the omnitrix unlocks and seems to grow legs from its body and then a voice says------Wielder found! Attachment in progress---------the omnitrix attatchs itself to Max wrist, who tries to take it off and suddenly he looks queazy and almost faints but he keeps his footing and he steadies himself----------Max! What did you do to him?--------Nothing! The omnitrix is stablishing a telephatic link with him, it's disorienting at first but no harm will come to him---------Ben why?---------Verdona here's my bag, take good care of the spellbook, it will help you get out of jams---------But I can't read it!---------You will! Grab the staff!------Verdona does as she's told--------Concentrate!---------Verdona concentrates when suddenly the charms of Bezel leave Gwen and attatch themselves to Verdona, she is shocked and then Gwen says----------You are now the guardian of the charms of Bezel, don't let them see the keystone charm, its power will be a terrible temptation for other magui, keep it under your clothing-------------Max you are now the wielder of the omnitrix, don't worry i made sure you have complete access to it so you can make better use of it----------Why are you doing this?------------Because we are going to expel the shadows---------What? How?---------1 + 1 = **1** , the answer is love---------But anodytes are the only ones that can---------Gwen smiles and then changes into her anodyrte form-----------I am an anodyte, my grandmother Verdona was an anodyte----------But you are only one--------they turn to Ben who concentrates and changes into an anodyte form, his mana is not as big as Gwen's but it's there-------Now we are 1 + 1-------and Ben grabs Gwen's hand with his hand-------And now we'll be **1** \----------before they can ask a question they observe that their hands beging to glow white---------Go you have to defeat the henchmen of the shadows, we'll take care of the portal and you can't be near when we do that---------Max and Verdona doubt for a second but then hear---------Go! Now!-------Max turns into XLR8 carries Verdona and leaves the cave, Ben turns towards Gwen-------Ready?-------Yes!-------and their bodies get closer together and seem to fuse and s brighter white light apears.

Nomad is fighting but make no advances, Kabeb and Latophiles fire but are unable to make headway, they are so concentrated on their enemy that they don't see they will be ambushed from behind till they hear Tommix yell------Look out!-------and throws his body in front of the attack. Latophiles and Kabeb easily repel the attack and tend to the chimera---------Tommix! What were you thinking? Your armor protected you but you must be in pain---------Nothing serious, besides I thought I was suposed to be fodder-----Kabeb punches Tommix arm gently--------We were joking!---------Right, we don't anyone geting killed--------I know just making you look worried--------I'm glad you are having fun---------This is your idea of fun Alexandrite?---------No but we'll soon be out of munitions---------Great! Now what?---------As the highest ranking officer I prefer to die in battle than be captured-----------Yes better to die with honor!----------As legionaires!---------As friends!---------You know Tommix you made the best case--------Ready?---------Yes!--------For Nomad!---------the legionaires come out of hiding and prepare to sell their deaths dearly when at the fire of their enemies is about to hit them a shield colored blue apears and deflects the fire-------Gwe....Verdona? What are you doing with Gwen's things--------I am their guardian now--------but before they can ask questions they see a blurr taking out most of the enemy and giving munitions to nomad soldiers, coming to a halt with Verdona he orders-----------Hold the line! we can take them!---------Max? I mean major?----------I am now the wielder--------Something tells me it's going to be a long story---------If they fail we won't have a chance---------So there you are! This time you will be mine!----------Not a chance Levin!--------You think you can stop me!--------he touches a rock and turns into a rock man--------I'll pulverize you!----------You wish!---------Max turns into humungosaur and fights Levin, who holds his own but he gets a blaster and-------Now you die!-------Max turns into Way Big and pounds Levin for more than a minute and Edward Levin is no more, he then turns to the enemy and begins to fire energy blast at them; Verdona is casting spells taking down many mercenaries when sudenlly she deflects an attack of dark magic, she turns and confronts Kai Green---------Now you have relics! Give them to me!---------No!-------You don't have a choice, the relics and Max!-------Never!---------Good i want to destroy you with my magic--------You are using dark magic----------That is how I survived for all these years and how we will beat you!---------No you won't, darkness falls before light----------Verdona casts a spell wich is pure light and Kai shrieks---------No! I will kill you!--------and she lounges forward, but Verdona increases the light of the spell and Kai begins to desintegrate----------No I will not be beaten! AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!----------Kai finally desintegrates at the barrage of light and a shadow tries to hide but it is also desintegrated-----------Goodbye forever Kai Green!----------a few minutes later-------Verdona are you all right?--------I'm fine, I am not used to this level of power----------I know, me neither I am thinking of what lifeform to use to hold them and fight them...I got it!--------Max turns into swampfire and with his vines and seeds tries to hold the enemy, but this swampfire is not as green as Ben's when they hear an explosion from the mountain, and the cave and a ring of white light that expands to everywhere and on its wake shadows briefly materialize and are destroyed---------What happened?--------Are Ben and Gwen dead?---------and then they see it...a blue sky! the sun shining in all its glory, Max feels his form geting stronger and greener and his fireballs more powerful, soon the legionaires take control of the battlefielld and are declared winners when the minions surrender, they legionaires go towards Max and Verdona----------What happened to Ben and Gwen?----------I don't know, I don't think i know how they stoped them------They fused!-------What?---------That's what the spell or rather the information was trying to explain, 2 anodytes so complemental of each other that they became one and with that they become infinitly powerful and expelled the shadows from our universe, it had to be the right anodytes to do it-----------So they are dead?---------I don't know, common sense says yes, but they have been dead before, so maybe?-------I do not sense them and since they dispersed themselves all over the universe, maybe this was the last time for both......but still who really knows?-----------and they turn to the festivities that are on diferent parts of the universe.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows are gone, what's next?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also would like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Omnitrix City, 2 years after the expulsion of the shadows, the base functions as the meeting point of the free races of the known universe, in the general hall wich has been expanded to accomodate everyone, has been modified as an auditorrioum, it has taken days to determine who will seat at the central table to coordinate and moderate all the representatives of the diferent worlds, when it seems they advance one step, they take 3 steps back, the arguments are endless-----------Are we going to be governed by one person?---------Will the legion be the police work on all worlds?------------Will there be a sole constitution for all worlds?-----------Is there going to be one currency?-----------What about customs?-----------What about the culture of each world?---------Why are we on this base on the terran system? Are they going to take the lead and control?------------there seems that no common ground can be found, when-------------May i be allowed to address the assembly Mr. chairperson?-------------The chair gives the podium to the omnitrix wielder-------Max walks towards the podium----------He is a terran!---------He is the wielder!----------But he is not the one who expelled the shadows----------He is their descendant-------He will put terran interests ahead of the other worlds-----------arriving to the podium Max pulses a button wich activates his comunicator and begins to address the assembly---------Greetings sentient beings! It is an honor to address this honored gathering, I come to you not as a terran, nor the wielder but as a legionaire who was in the front lines aginst the shadows, and now in the front lines in the reconstruction wich also means keeping at bay pirates who try to take away the goods from hard working beings, I understand the concerns stated on this hall, but I would remind all of you, that there was an alliance before and we can follow that chart again wich keeps local authority on each world the plumbers or legionaires now as peacekeepers but aiding local authorities, and respecting each world's cultures, doing that the small details should be easy....as for why do it?.....Let's not sugar coat it.......we were easy pickings due to the fact that we were weakened due to years from in fighting and no alliances and we can not close our eyes to reallity, the shadows were expelled but were not exterminated and they still may be able to invade us again and we'll have a better chance to defeat them if we stand together; also reconstruction needs the easy transportation of goods wich will be facilitated if we are a federation, republic, commonwealth, alliance or however you want to call it as for the problem of where to put the governing body........if you look at the screen.........this is a planet devoid of life, located in a neutral zone so no civilization can claim it, I propose to terraform and make it the capital.......and to avoid for one person to get too much power, the governing body should be a council, create a system of checks and balances to avoid tiranny, these are my proposals so you can consider them---------and Max leaves the podium, and the delegations beging to debate.

A few hours later on a mess hall in a table there is a group of legionaires talking, when a couple arrives--------Here! here! the former comander of Nomad unit and his mate have arrived!----------Verdona smiles and she and Max show their left hands with rings in their fingers---------We are married!--------Congratulations!--------You are using weding rings? Not everybody uses them now!---------After we witnesed Ben and Gwen using them and taking care of them....and pasing them to us...it felt right--------No matter how many times you tell us how it went Verdona it still touches us----------I know, it was the bravest and most beutiful action I ever saw----------Too bad they didn't survive----------Maybe---------You believe they still live?--------Well anodytes live untill they want to---------But they fused and dispersed all over the universe!---------I know, but they were still alive before when everybody thought them dead, if anybody can survive this....it's them!--------Perhaps, but I must say you are quite the politician---------No, not really, but talking with the first president of earth has been useful---------You also talked with the second president-----------They sure enriched our lives didn't they?-------Yes they did!-----------Max I am amazed that there haven't been big problems between the delegates, maybe they will agree with your proposals---------I have to tell the truth, we have help from legion intelligence and have stoped some squables between delegates....nothing major but it has kept thing smooth--------Intelligence? Who are the agents?---------Lenopans!---------Shapeshifters? They could have helped us during the ocupation!--------They did!-------???????-------Ben found them and convinced them to use their abilities to help us---------Amazing!---------So how is being a general?-----------I'm not confortable, but now I'm more involved in peace talks than before----------How are the relations with the other generals?----------Most of them treat me well, but general Green is still sore.....telling him about the death of Kai his sister was not easy, he hasn't accused us of murder but I think he blames us-----------Max that's unfair! we witnessed her attack and Verdona defended herself and she fought the spell and destroyed herself---------Wes knows, but she was his sister, maybe in time----------Sometimes I wonder if I didn't put too much power, but it was necessary to destroy the darkness within her...she had fused too much with the darkness to survive, it was like with the Salas magus and Gwen, they destroyed themselves----------And how are things in the coven Verdona?-----------Much better! No more hiding! More freedom for the magui and they are writing spellbooks now, and there is no fear from non-magic wielders, and probably the biggest change is the fact that wedlocks were anuled and we are leting relationships blossom on their own and whomever----------But they fear you some--------Not much, but that's the price for being the guardian of the charms of Bezel....anyway how about you Alexandrite?---------Thanks to Max changing into Chromax, we were able to restore other petrosapiens and our planet-----------Ben explained what Chromax was so when you told me about the problems of the petrosapiens I hoped I could help---------And you did! I'm going home for a while to be with my people---------Good for you Alex!..What about you Latophiles?-----------I have some stature among the Incurseans having been in nomad, and I am convincing them to do honorable dealings with other races------So you'll be emperor?--------No! I don't want to, just an advisor, in fact I am proposing a democratic goverment to avoid tiranny again and not invading other systems...I have to be careful but many incurseans want peace so maybe I will survive---------If anyone can do it Latophiles it's you!...........Kabeb?----------I returned to my home world and challenged Looma of the Red Wind X----------You challenged the queen? I didn't know you had political aspirations Kabeb---------I don't! I loved Looma for a long time, regardless of her position, but she is very strong and could not defeat her, but after my tour of duty I challenged her again---------And what happened?---------She was stronger than before but I remembered the moves Ben used on me and I used them on Looma besting her....she was furious! She saw me and wanted to kill me with a look but I also looked admiration and happiness.......She used her best love moves on our weding night----------Too much information Kabeb!---------Yes1 Sorry! She was happy is all I will say---------You outsmarted her in fight, Ben sure helped you a lot----------Yes now Looma and my father-in-law want our children to be as strong and beutiful as her and as smart as me---------You are settled then--------Yes I am!---------And you Tommix? Have you taken your throne?---------You knew, Verdona?---------You moved like royalty and are too well educated to be a common soldier--------That's what Ben and Gwen told me.....Yes i am from the royal house of chimera, a descendant from Vilgax, I have rejected my ancestor's quest for power, and I joined the legion to learn a better way to govern ourselves-----------You tried a democratic goverment?----------Yes! But traditionalists refused and even the progresives were afraid, they felt they needed stability since democracy has not worked before----------So what did you do?-----------A compromise, a constitutional monarqy, being emperor gives the conservatives and my brethen stability at the top, but since I will not use or have all power invested in me but parlamient, democracy will slowly but surely install itself on chimera-------I am sure it will Tommix----------Almuth?-----------Reconstruction of Galvan Prime has been going smoothly and finally we have restored the galvanic mecamorphs and they restored their planer-moon, thanks to you Max----------Watching Ben use upgrade I understood why the generals wanted to use them during the war, but not enslave them---------They started as our servants, but once they became self-aware we freed them---------Freedom is the right of every sentient being...although this phrase feels like it was used comercially-------What makes you say that?---------I'm not sure...well now we know what happened to the old guard of nomad-----------What about the unit now sir?-----------Sarigar is now lutienent and he is quite good, should be captain soon, he has a good second in comand in Torie Montroc, and his troops are a handfull, Jugger Grimrod, Torqua Dun, Durge, they are puting some of the dregs on the unit but still it is the best unit in the legion...Long Live the Legion----------Long Live the Legion!----------and they continue talking and the scene seems to be inside an orb, someplace deep in space 2 anodytes a woman and a man are watching---------It seems that they are following their dreams Ben-------Yes Gwen, and they suspect we hid after we expeled the shadows----------It took us some time to reconstitute ourselves Doofus--------I know Dweeb, but we did!--------So we are returning to earth?--------No! I don't want to live as a legend and you?----------Me neither! So we explore the universe?--------Yes, we'll first go to this system on the Andromeda galaxy, on this planet there's a prehyperspace civilization there---------Se we can be like our younger selves?----------And to seach for other anodytes?---------You think there's an anodyte there?-------In a civilization without scanners? Most likely!--------What for?--------So they stop hiding and return to the homeworld and take their place in the alliance----------And be the sentries against the shadows?----------Not so grandeur Gwen but if they know that they are the most important piece on keeping the shadows at bay.......----------Yes the anodytes must return...and after that?----------Explore the universe for fun and learning----------And?--------What would you like?---------Maybe another try at mathernity.......this time without heroing geting in the way---------Yes! Why not?-------And?---------Return to earth and grow old together---------That should cover it---------Well let's start!--------and Gwen and Ben go on to the next chapter in their lives.


	16. Ouroburos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never the end

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and also I would like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Omnitrix City 5 years later Max and Verdona run into each other outside a conference room----------Verdona! You returned early!---------Yes it was a quick reunion....Max I have some news to tell you--------Yes?---------Max! Verdona! So good to see you!---------Almuth! So you called us!---------Me? You called me!---------No! We did not----------Curious....well anyway, How are you doing?--------We are doing fine----------Things in the coven are fine, marriages are no longer arranged and no longer limited to be only with magui, but with the general population and now with teachings the next generation is more prepared--------Very good Verdona! And you Max?----------Well, negotiations have been productive, the Alliance is more solid everyday, and the capital planet is almost ready----------So I have heard, you are quite the diplomat Max, and also I have heard that anodytes are returning-----------3 anodytes doesn't mean they are returning..........but it is a start----------I wonder how they knew it was time to return----------The umbra were expelled from the universe 7 years ago and changes were evident, so maybe that's how---------Yes it makes sense but still.........----------The returning anodytes say they decided to return when they no longer sensed the shadows-----------I know but they have been in hiding for such a long time and they know how to beat the shadows---------So?---------They didn't before.....How do they know now?----------You want to interrogate them? Is it even posible?----------I doubt it, it just there are more unanswered questions---------In time those questions will be answered-------Maybe---------I also see there are more green areas on earth now-----------Yes, now that sunlight is coming through plant life has revitalized and trees we thought were dead have come to life, and not just earth, on other planets this also has come true----------It will take some years but full restoration will be achieved----------So Almuth if you didn't call us, and we didn't call you, then who did?-----------I did!---------Azmuth!---------First Creator!----------Grandfather will do Almuth!--------Yes Firs....grandfather!--------------So you called us? Why?-----------Because it's time!---------Time for what?----------You have achieved your objectives, and while your job is not yet complete, the next steps will be easier now---------I believe you grandfather, but why come to this time?---------From now on Almuth, you and your generation must make headway with your own devices and inventions..........Omnitrix recognize creator's voice Azmuth...Detatch!----------the omnitrix on Max's wrist changes color to white and gets off and returns to Azmuth-----------You have done well Max Tennyson, you have not used the omnitrix in months, you no longer need it since you have already achieved the alliances to make the union strong, you no longer need the omnitrix-----------I did want ot get rid of it Azmuth, although what if we need it? It was some sort of deterrent for war--------It is more a target of temptation than a deterrent Max......you must remember the history of your planet before the invasion.......I was alive in the early years after Ben 10000's "death", the powers may act in good faith, but criminals will not and they may spark and fan the flames of war----------So what are you going to do with the omnitrix?----------Azmuth gets out a smal disc and puts it underneath the omnitrix, the disc grows and turns into a sphere with the omnitrix inside,it begins to float and continues to grow untill it disapears as if transported------------Where did it go grandfather?---------Into the multiverse, where it's needed!----------Are you sure about this Azmuth?---------Yes!...I have faith in you....all of you! You will endure, without the help of my crutches---------Yes Azmuth we will!---------Azmuth smiles--------I know---------Grandfather I will do my best not to dishonor your legacy---------Azmuth turns to Almuth--------Of course not! You have worked under the most strenous circumnstances and many limitations and yet you did not falter and did great work.........I doubt I could have done better......or maybe yes.......but you are a good candidate for first creator grandson-----------and Azmuth figure glows and fades-------This was the last time he will apear, thank you grandfather!---------It all started with him......and Ben---------And Gwen-------And Gwen....well I guess now we'll have to rely on ourselves----------We can do it Max! Right Almuth?--------Almuth is supervising some diagrams-------Of course! It'll be some time before I finish the new omnitrix---------Almuth! Your grandfather said it was time for your inventions!----------He also said it was also time for my devices.......I have studied the omnitrix and I believe that I can improve it--------Will it be wise to make a new one?--------I know you used it as a weapon and comunicattion device Max, but it is also a reservoir of genetic material, it did save the highbreed after all and you did help bring back the petrosapiens, we need to preserve the genetic material to save other races-----------Yes I understand..........how long till it's finished?-----------10 to 11 years-----------I may not be the best candidate by then for the omnitrix Almuth------------Maybe you can help choose and train the next wielder-----------Sure!-------Anyway I believe Verdona wants to talk to you-----------Right! See you Almuth!------------Almuth starts walking mumbling to himself-----------Yes I will make the species evolve to their ultimate forms, both for war and natural, and create the neccessary failsafes, and extend the time more easily....it should be ready----------he turns towards Max and Verdona, as Verdona speaks he watches Max jump from joy and hug and carry Verdona around----------Just in time for your child to be its wielder...yes your child will be magnificent---------and Almuth smiles.

_The orb materializes in the timestream and begins to travels among the timelines, untill finally it enters a timeline, once in that universe it begins to search all around untill it zeroes on a spiral galaxy, going into that galaxy it goes to one of its outer arms where it finds a solar system with a small star and on its third planet it enters its atmosphere finally landing on a large mass of land, during that time the omnitrix changes form to become more tubular-like and bulkier, it finally lands....violently creating a crater, it stays in sleep mode untill a sentient being aproaches it activating its sensors and analyzes him.....humanoid.......a child.......brown unruly hair........green eyes........the orb opens and the omnitrix attatches itself to the child, at first he resists and tries to take it off to no avail, he moves the controls and turns into a pyronite almost causing a fire, but he manages to control it and he rerturns to human form, and he is aproached by another human child....a female.........red, orange hair........green eyes........she scolds the wielder--------Benjamin Kirby Tennyson in what trouble have you gotten yourself into?------------Well Gwendolyn Rose Tennyson, I found this cool alien watch and it changed me into an alien-------What? You're kidding!--------Am not! Something tells me that despite you being here-------the girl roll her eyes--------this will be the greatest summer trip ever!_

**And the cycle continues**

Author's Notes.- Time to explain myself, since many will recognize many of the works i took or stole plots. I was watching some scenes from Excalibur and I thought how could I incorporate into Ben 10? And it dawned on me, there are some similarities between the arhurian legend and Ben 10, not the love triangle, although the writers tend to make stories that leave one scratching our head, but on the sense that the omnitrix is like the sword in the stone, only the true king can pull out of the stone and the omnitrix was sent for Max but Ben got it due to the fact that his DNA is similar and just like King Arthur, Ben grew into the role, and just like depictions of Arthur, Ben grew a beard in adulthood like Arthur, and just like the sword in the stone the omnitrix was destroyed, the ultimatrix was an in between weapon untill he finally got the omnitrix just like Arthur got Excalibur then and was the ultimate version, the plumbers are like the knights of the round table, and just like arthurian legend many of the knights of the round table were relatives of Arthur just like many plumbers are Ben's relatives, Merlin was divided into Azmuth, Grandpa Max and Gwen, Charmcaster was Morgan La Fey, Kevin as Lancelot; as I wrote I had to make a destination for Kenny and Jennifer, and I needed a lady in the lake and it had to be Gwen and the big finale like the scene in Excalibur but more faithfull to the legend(3 trips not 2), but once I wrote Xylene, Miaxx and Eunice as the caretakers of Ben along with Azmuth I knew I had writen myself into a sequel.

For the sequel I have to say I have not read Camelot 3000, only synopsis and have seen some pages but I used it as a pattern to make my story, so it was way before I finished the first part, the reason why Gwen became the lady in the lake, I took the plumbers and turned them into Alien Legion, I used the name Nomad but only mentioned the characthers in a periphereal manner since this was not their story, but their precursors, Kevin's descendant was not as big as a threat since his genetic material was diluted he was not as dangerous just more psychotic, unlike Camelot 3000 the characthers did not reincarnate, Ben and Gwen were in supended animation, Azmuth time traveled, the only other characther from the present was Kai, and Kai was the logical characther to be around due to the fact that as an archeologist she could find relics to help her survive and I wanted to write Kai geting her ass kicked; as for the name Omnitrix City either Camelot or Excalibur are used for arthurian legend so Omnitrix became the word along with city; now I have seen the last pages of Camelot 3000 so I knew the omnitrix had to be picked up again, but it couldn't be on its universe since the threat was universal everybody knew about the omnitrix so it had to be on another universe.

So this is it hope you enjoyed, leave coments.


End file.
